New Life, Same Love
by BlossomHills
Summary: "You know I'm here, I love you Sakura" I said but she looked confused and went away. Leaving me there, on my bed as confused as her. It is funny that now, a decade later, I saw her again, with that exact same look in her eyes. Misunderstandings brought them apart but Syoaran's back from Hong Kong. He's here to stay and to disturb Sakura.
1. Prologue

**New Life, Same Love.**

**UPDATE: I add more informations for the flashback. **

Author's note: Hello people! This is the first story I've ever wrote on and in general so please review so that I will be able to progress. Forgive my grammar or syntax as English is not my first language nor second lol. I do not mind if you point out my mistakes as long as you can also tell how to correct it. I do not expect everyone to like my story but as long as it is constructive critics, I'll be happy to take it as well. Enjoy :)

It will be a nonlinear narrative story, meaning that chapters will not be in chronological order but it will all make sense at the end. Also I will change from Sakura's POV to Syoran's POV and I hope it will be clear.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and any resemblance to reality is a coincidence. Everything I write is fictional.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Present day- Friday May 29

Syaoran POV

Standing at Tokyo's airport, was a tall man who was wearing a business suit, looking sharp despite his dark circles. His messy brown hair made his outfit look a bit more relax.

'_Oi, I am so jetlag' _thought Syaoran. 'And damn it, why does my luggage take so long before showing up.' It's a good thing he only brought one, the rest of his belonging will be shipped from Hong Kong in a few days.

"Finally, my brown luggage! Arg, and it has to be the freakin' last one…" said Syaoran angrily. People were beginning to look at him suspiciously as he looked disoriented. He looked like he was talking to himself when he noticed that two women were checking him out. He didn't gave them the time to approached him as he grabbed his bag soon enough. He took a cab and went straight to his new furnished apartment. He had to rest because he had a dinner to attend with Eriol that night.

_Flashback.  
>10 years ago.<em>

_As she entered my room, she started to be really tired. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned against my door. She was starring at me. I starred back. Her emerald eyes were shining and mischievious. She was wearing a sweetheart neckline white dress. She looked so pure. She was beautiful, I thought._

_I was so shy but I guess that alcohol helped me that night to be bold. I caressed her face with my right hand. Her skin was so soft. She closed her eyes as I leaned it and gave her a kiss. It wasn't too quick nor too long but it was a peck. _

_She then opened her eyes and grabbed my shirt and softly opened it. "I want you tonight, Syaoran. I-I" she started._

_"No, we shouldn't, I don't want you to regret it 'Kura. We are drunk." I said but she begged me._

_"Are you sure about this?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, wait. I'll be right back." I said as I went to chek if the apartment's door was locked._

* * *

><p><em>At the moment, I thought it was the best night of my life. I just shared an intimate moment with Sakura, a girl that I fell in love with throughout high school. <em>

* * *

><p><em>So many things happened that night and it completely changed me, because I lost her. All I can remember was that she was still shaking when I took her in my arms. The guy stormed off as soon as he could. I bet he knew I was a martial art expert as I just got my black belt.<em>

_"Shhh, don't cry anymore 'Kura' I said softly. Trying to comfort her. She looked so delicate, with her messy hair and her white dress. She looked so pure even if-_

_"Sy.. Syaoran, I was so scared, he, he tried to ra" Sakura said but was cut by me as I softly kissed her._

_She stopped crying for a few seconds, looking at me with her teary emerald eyes._

_"You know I'm here, I love you Sakura" I said but she looked confused and went away. Leaving me there, on my bed as confused as her._

_End of Flashback._

It is funny that now, a decade after, I saw her again, with that exact same look in her eyes.

Yup, she definitely didn't expect me to be there and so was I. I still smiled at her as Eriol introduced me to the best friend of his girlfriend.

"Thanks, but we already know each other Eriol." said Syaoran. By looking at how uncomfortable she looked, he couldn't help but smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ 10 years ago. _

_Sakura POV_

_"Mmm Syaoran, your hands are so soft" murmured Sakura._

_ "Oi where am I!" said Sakura, when she realized that she weren't in her room, but in some green and black sheets. "Ohh, I shouldn't have raise my head so quickly, I'm so dizzy now" she said to herself. After a few minutes, she felt better and quite embarrassed because she was having weird dreams about Syaoran again. She decided to go to the bathroom when she noticed that people were already at Syaoran's apartment for the after-party. Strangely, she doesn't remember how she got there. 'Oh well, I'll just text Tomoyo to come pick me up because I really don't feel like I can handle myself' she thought. _

* * *

><p><em>He then tried to frame the teenage girl against the wall to kiss her. Slowly, he pulled up her dress. He put his pelvis against hers and moaned. He really wanted to get laid. He pushed her further when she tried to escape his reach.<em>

_Her eyes widened and she said she was only sixteen, and that it was wrong._

_"So what if you're only sixteen, I do not think it stopped you earlier…" said Katsumi huskily. She still didn't had a clue of what he was trying to insinuate._

_"GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE!" cried the teenage girl._

_"Don't act so hard to get, my naughty girl" he whispered in her ears._

_She shut her eyes as she stiffened, thinking of the worst, trying to get rid of his hands but he was stronger when suddenly, she heard Syaoran's voice. She lost tracked of what happened next, she or something. She was thankful that he was there and protected her. She was still dizzy, probably by the alcohol. She then was pulled in Syoaran's arms and lean her head on his chest. _

_"Shhh, don't cry anymore 'Kura' he said softly. _

_"Sy.. Syaoran, I was so scared, he, he tried to ra" I said but I was cut by his lips. I stopped crying for a few seconds as I was confused from what he did. I thought he only wanted me as a friend._

_"You know I'm here, I love you Sakura" he said. _

_I always hoped to hear him saying that to me but right now I feel so lost. I left him in his bedroom. 'What was that' I thought to myself. I never felt that dizzy._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Present Day- Friday May 29<p>

Sakura was on her light pink yoga mat exercising. She tried to motivate herself by looking at the pictures of the fitness models posted on the turquoise wall. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hi sweetheart! What's up? Oh.., I understand, well I'm almost done. Its okay, I can handle myself tonight. Have fun Tomoyo" I said before hanging up.

The auburn haired woman signed. She had another set of crunches to do and then she will be done. It was already 7:00pm. Luckily there was a small gym in her workplace, but a gym nonetheless. '_Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to train as often'_ she thought. Everyone else left early that day since it was a Friday. Then, her cellphone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sakura! Its me again!" cried the woman on the other line.

"Tomoyo… Don't worry, its okay if you have others plans!" trying to make her understand that she shouldn't feel guilty.

"I know, but I just talked with Eriol, he said it would be better if you come, so we will be four. Please 'Kura! Otherwise, his friend will feel like a thirdwheel. See you an hour, we will pick you up!" said her best friend sheepishly. And she hung up as soon as she finished to talk, before I even had the time to add something

The nerve of her best friend never bothered her so even if sometimes it was ridiculous. After her abs crunches, Sakura rushed home in order to prepare herself for the dinner. Eriol had become a close friend with time since he was dating her best friend, Tomoyo. As a matter of fact, if he insists for her to meet his friend, she will.

Sakura was starting to think about how Eriol and Tomoyo started dating and couldn't help but wonder when her turn will arrive. She envied them. A thought crossed her mind: maybe Eriol's friend will get along with her, leading to a romantic relationship. Then again, she was disturbed by her ringtone.

"CAN'T I PREPARE MYSELF WITHOUT YOU DISTURBING ME?!" uttered Sakura.

"Oh Kaijuu! I thought I taught you better. Also, who are you getting ready for?" said a manly voice.

"Touya?" asked Sakura, embarrassed.

"Yes, what guy were you expecting huh?" asked Touya with an unhappy voice.

"Oni-chan! Im sorry, Im overreacting because Tomoyo called me twice and.. " explained Sakura.

"I see, well I don't have a lot of time but I just wanted to tell you that I might visit you soon and stay for a day or two since someone tried to break into the house. See ya Kaijuu" said Touya before hanging up. He sounds like he was truly in a hurry but she couldn't help thinking that maybe it was a plot against her leaving alone. I mean, he never wanted to accept that she wanted to live by her own. She was scared that her overprotective brother was going to spy on her. 'Hoe, seriously…' thought Sakura.

After a short shower, I had to dress up. I picked out an A-line black dress because I did not want to wear something too tight or revealing and I really liked how the dress accentuated my waist but was loose below. I wanted to look good but I did not want to look like she put too much effort because my goal wasn't to impress anyone. I then decided to wear a pair of shoes that was two inches heels to compliment the dress and to show her toned legs. I just had the time to put some mascara to make my green eyes pop and my favourite perfume when Tomoyo just entered in my bedroom.

"Are you ready Sakura? Sorry for the late notice!" said Tomoyo before hugging me. Eriol entered in the room a few seconds after. We greeted each other and headed out at the restaurant that was a few miles from her house. Well we headed out after I fell off my shoes because one of my heel broke. It took a little while before Tomoyo agreed on which other pair of shoes I should use. 'Ah women. I should get used to it.' thought Eriol, a bit impatient.

As soon as we arrived, the waiter brought the couple and myself to the table where Eriol's best friend was waiting.

"Syaoran! Long time no see buddy!" said happily Eriol.

"Hey man, how are you?" answered his friend.

"Let me introduce you to my adorable girlfriend Tomoyo and her best friend Sakura… that is lovely as well" said Eriol while winking at Syaoran. Tomoyo began to laugh as she realized her boyfriend was trying to pair up Sakura and Syoran together. '_Again.' _she thought.

While the raven hair woman was laughing, she met Sakura's unhappy glaze. I was rather uneasy when I heard the name. I hope he wasn't the one.. My heart began to beat faster and my cheeks became flushed when I recognize my old close friend from high school. '_Syaoran.'_

"Thanks, but we already knew each other Eriol." said Syaoran with a playful voice.

I froze on the spot, and the worst thing was that I had to sit face to him.

_'Gosh the night will be long' _thought the young woman.

And while he noticed she was uncomfortable, he smirked at me.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think about this Prologue? What should I write next? It will be a pleasure to read your reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1- An Intense Encounter

**New Life, Same Love.**

Author's note:

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and any resemblance to reality is a coincidence. Everything I write is fictional.

**Chapter One**

An Intense Encounter

Friday May 29.

Syaoran POV

I didn't even have the time to add something else that the auburn haired woman apologized to her friends and harshly grabbed my hand. By doing so, she caused the whole table to shake and one of the glass of wine fell on the floor. Luckily, it didn't spill on anyone's clothes. A waiter immediately came to clean up the mess. Shock could be read on the couple's face. I felt terrible as she pulled me through the restaurant that was rather large and it was only when we were far enough from her friends that she finally let go of me. I was about to say something to annoy her more when she interrupted me again.

"What are you doing here, Li?" she said in a cold tone. She was looking straight at my eyes.

"First name really? I thought it has been a long time since we don't call each other like that anymore, _Sakura_." I said, pretty amused. As I chuckled, she got even more offended.

"Well it would be the case but did you ever bother calling me?" she started, her eyes glaring at me. Slowly, her eyes landed on the floor, showing that she was uncomfortable asking me such a question.

I take advantage of that vulnerable moment to take a look at her: she was dressed in a simple black dress that wasn't formfitting but it suited her. It was humble but elegant at the same time, I wouldn't expect less from her. She was wearing some heels but she was still shorter than me from a few inches. The heels made her legs looks so long, oh my. She looked more grown up than the last I saw her. She did something to her eyes but I wasn't quite sure what, but it made her emerald eyes look bigger. My thoughts were interrupted by her, again.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it was impolite to stare? " she said, her cheeks a bit flushed after realizing I was gazing at her.

"Anyways, let's pretend we are okay Syoaran. I came here because Tomoyo and Eriol asked me. If I would know it was you, I would have stayed home" she said before leaving me hanging there alone. I mimicked a hurt face but she was already gone.

The rest of the dinner went pretty well, as Syoran and Eriol catched up with each other lives. The girls learned that the guys knew each other from university. They both had most of their classes together and played soccer together too. Since they shared an apartment together next to the business faculty, they quickly became close. Sakura even laughed with them but Tomoyo knew her best friend wasn't there wholeheartedly but she was grateful to have such a great friend. An idea crossed to her mind in order to help her friend. She grinned.

"Oh Sakura, my dear, its already 1am now, you should go, I know you have an important meeting tomorrow morning" Tomoyo started. Well it was true that they arrived at the restaurant at 9:30, because of Tomoyo wanting to Sakura to change her shoes too many times or something like that.

"Really, but tomorrow's Saturday?" said a confused Eriol.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I cannot have a meeting, so enjoy the rest of the night guys!" replied Sakura. She smiled at her two friends and only glanced at me before leaving the table. She noticed an evil grin on the raven haired girl, like she was plotting something. I thought the same.

Sakura POV

'What a disaster' I thought. I headed to the entrance door when I noticed the waiter from earlier.

"Sorry for the mess." I said.

"Its totally fine, it is my job anyways" replied the surprised waiter. He took a huge breath before asking me politely if I would accept a date with him. I didn't know what to do. I thought he was cute, with his hair colored in a honey color and his eyes were green like mine. He was taller than Syoaran but leaner. Feeling both guilty and delighted, I accepted to take the phone number of the flirtatious waiter. 'Because why no' I thought to myself.

'What a dumbass, she is still so dense about those kind of things' thought Syoaran who saw the scene from where he was.

Syaoran POV

She was now outside, and it was quite chilly she thought. "Hoe, where's my car?" said Sakura out loud, while looking for her keys.

"Hmmm. 'Kura I think you will search forever in this parking lot…" said a voice behind her.

"What did you do to my car? And it is Kinomoto to you, Li." She replied with an icy tone. He stiffened to her voice. Damn that woman could make his blood freeze as much as he found her hot when she was angry.

"Listen. Daidouji sent me. Your car is at home, where you left it, idiot. It was Eriol and Tomoyo who picked you up, remember?" explained the amber eyed man. Seeing her face reddened, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Still clumsy huh? Come, I'll bring you home." I said.

Her eyes glared at him, making him say that it was Tomoyo's request.

"Look, they want to have you safe home since you're a bit drunk, and I also think they might want to spend some time together, you know, cuddling and kissing" I added.

"I didn't even touch a single drop of wine." she said.

Suddenly, as we were standing there all awkward, a car horned for us to move out of his way. "So what are you waiting to bring be back?" she said, frustrated.

"Well well, a please wouldn't hurt, you know?" I said. But the way she was looking at me made me realize the full meaning of the saying "If only looks could kill." I showed her the way to my car. As a gentleman, I opened her door.

"Same place?" I asked.

"Li, I am 26 years old, I'm old enough to have my own place." she replied

"Oh, I see. I thought your brother will never let you leave. I even thought he would make you live with him." I chuckled.

"I know right! I cannot believe you still remember! He is too much, I was really getting tired of him trying to make me feel like I'm still a baby-" she said in a lively manner. She then realizes her mistake and went from outspoken to cold again. I was getting sick by this little game, so I just chose to ignore her mood swings and continue.

"Well I'm glad you break free from your over-the-top brother. Since when, may I ask?"

"I live next to Tomoeda, before the bridge because it is halfway from my workplace. It's a new building, you can't miss it. And if you want to know, I just moved out 2 weeks ago. Thankfully, Eriol and Oni-chan helped me with the boxes and the furniture. I was done putting everything together a few days ago." she spoke softly. I guess she couldn't stay mad too long.

"I see, its pretty recent huh? I guess, he's overprotective because he cares for you that much." I almost murmured. 'And he's not the only one' thought Syaoran.

An Intense Encounter (Part 2- Nothing good ever happens after 2am)

Syoaran POV

We've been now chatting for about fifteen minutes. Only a few more to go before reaching her place. I'm glad that she ended up being nice and opened up more on what happened to her after I left. I've learned that she always wanted to experience the dorm life in university with Tomoyo but her brother never accepted. She had to pressure him for a whole year before she was able to live on her own- well with Tomoyo. After that, she talked about how she was interested in law and was currently working in a business firm. They hired her after she got her major so she could be their paralegal. She wasn't sure about it since she wanted to work as an attorney not for the company lawyer. Since the pay was interesting, she took the opportunity. At first, she didn't describe herself like a shark but she finally admit to herself that she liked the business industry as well. It was going to change all her plans and it scared her. Even though she just told me a lot about what happened to her after high school, I felt like she did not tell me everything.

"Well, if you want, I can help you with that. I could be your mentor as I'll stay here. I'm got my MBA two year ago. After, I was working as a financial analyst in New York and Hong Kong for a while before moving here. I consider becoming the PDG of my own company someday." I said, realizing she stiffened. I wondered why.

"I know, I was listening to you when you told Eriol. And about being a director- of course you will." She said warmly. "Oh and you have to turn to the left after the next street because there is a tree that fell on the road" she said. Then she continued to show me the way until we arrived in front of the entrance of her building. She told me that it had only 5 floors and it has only 8 tenants. It was inspired by Scandinavian design. There was straight lines and light brown wood that made it modern and contrast with the rest of the small town. However, it had its own charm and it was still feel welcoming. I really liked it. There were also trees longing next to the parking next to her building.

The moment before she removed her seatbelt, the atmosphere was agonizing for me, as I wonder if I should do something. Impulsively, I couldn't help but ask her if she was single before doing something I might regret, I was now 27 years old but around her, I couldn't control myself.

"This isn't your business." she answered but I could guess that her answer was negative since sadness showed in her green eyes. "Well thank you for the ride- what are yo-" she continued but was cut off by me. She was unnerved by my sudden move: while she was busy talking about her relationship status, I slowly approached her and touched her soft cheek. We were staring at each other and she began to breathe faster. Being so close to her drove me crazy as everything I could think of was how bad I missed her, wanted her. My needs won over and when our lips locked, I realize how eager we both were to kiss each other. It was passionate, wild. She then put one of her hands around my neck and the other on my chest and pulled me towards her. I liked how she was taking control. Her scent was intoxicating, it smelled like flowers, but a soft scent that wasn't too overwhelming. It was not the same she used to wear during her teenage years but it smelled similar.

Suddenly her tongue found a way to my mouth to deepen the kiss, leaving me delightfully surprised. Chills ran down my spine. That woman got me under her spell and she probably didn't know it. My lips began to move next to her neck where I kissed her. She moaned leaving me wanting more. I wanted to go further so before my hands go everywhere, I pulled out from her hands. "Stop it." I heard myself say. I was quite surprise by my sudden self-control but I had to tell her.

"Don't do this to me 'Kura." I started, looking deep in her eyes.

"You started Li. And do what-" she started, trying to defend herself.

"No, you seduced me and I can't lie by saying that I don't enjoy it but if you are going to leave me again, its not worth it. That's what I meant by don't do this again."

"Leave you?" she laughed. "You're scared that I might leave you? That's funny because last time I've heard about you was when you, LEFT ME! After confessing your feelings, you left ME. Like a coward! I don't think you bother calling me or care to explain!" she cried, tears could be seen on her eyes and were soon going to flow on her soft cheeks.

I was going to answer when we were disrupted. A huge car behind at us since mine was blocking the way. It was a Hummer so it couldn't get around my car. Sakura opened her side door to show that she was going to get off.

I added "What about you? Did you lie to me back then? At first, you acted like you shared what I felt and then you acted all scared. And I called you, Sakura, you're the one who never answered. The least you could do was telling me the truth, _Kinomoto._

She looked quite hurts by the sudden change of my voice. Plus, the fact that I was calling her by her last name made her stiffened too. She got out of my car.

I was so pissed by her "I'm so innocent" act. Before I had the time to get out the way, the obviously drunk driver behind got impatient and crashed into my car and led it for about three meters. My head fell on the wheel and I felt the car stopped when it hit a tree nearby. I heard her scream my name. She called the police. Luckily, there was a car patrol a few blocks away so it didn't take time before they arrived. The police officer took care of the driver as the other policemen helped me getting out of the car. He asked me if I was okay or injured.

"I'm only a bit dizzy, officer." I said.

"Okay then. It looks like a small collusion, its just that since the car was bigger than yours, it crashed the back of your car a bit. Also, I think you only have to wipe the blood out of your forehead. That's it." he said, before asking if Sakura was okay too. She nodded and thanked them as they left and brought the culprit to the police station for his information.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sakura spoke, all hype about what happened. I can feel that she was truly worried.

"You can call Syoaran. Aw and I'm touched that you worrying about me too." I chuckled softly. I didn't know how to react by her sudden care.

"YOU! Its not funny, stop it! Anyways, I'm not worried about you, I'm just sad that I wasn't the one who did this to you." she replied visibly frustrated by my humorous answer. She was glaring at me and finally said "Come, you're bleeding and you are definitely not in the state to drive."

Damn, I almost forgot about my car, as I turned my head to look how it was. Well, it wasn't that bad, but I mean it wasn't in a good condition either. The bumper was crushed and two windows were broken. Actually, since it was Eriol that got the car for me, I was more scared about his reaction. I felt her hand grabbing my left arm as she dragged me to into her building.

"You wanted me so much that you already want us to spend the night together? I don't mind if we could take it slow too." I said.

"Shut up before I drive over you. I'm just going to disinfect your dirty face and clean up the blood. Since cab drivers are on a general strike, I'll call Eriol to bring you back home. " she softly said, tired of talking back.

"Speaking of the devil" I thought as I saw Eriol's car coming to park. At first, the couple stayed in the car and began to talk when they noticed Sakura and Syoaran's in front of the door. After a while, they saw a damaged car into a tree and recognize Syoaran's car. They quickly got off the car and ran next to Sakura and me.

"What happened?" asked Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time, a bit worried.

"Some idiot driver was behind us and didn't want to wait me getting out the car and crashed-" Sakura began.

"What were you guys doing inside the car?" Tomoyo cried, visibly pleased.

Sakura's cheeks flushed in a shade of pink and she couldn't answer so Tomoyo assumed something interesting happened. For once, she was right.

"What you guys are doing here anyways?" I asked, trying to calm down the overly excited woman.

"I live here." answered Tomoyo. "Or were you expecting Sakura to bring you in her house and spend the night together? As in the two of you!" she continued, hysterical this time.

Damn that woman is too enthusiastic. She's always been imagining the weirdest situations ever. It made me awkward when we were in high school. I just started laughing. Eriol couldn't keep his laughter either while Sakura's cheeks were not pink anymore. Its was red. Eriol approached me to examine my face, and said it was not too bad, that I will not even have a bruise. I only had to clean up the blood from a tiny scratch.

"The car though." Began Eriol "Li, I have to tell you that I didn't take the insurance since I only rented it for a week so that you would have the time to buy a car of your own. So, its at your expense buddy." he continued. I nodded since I felt bad that I asked him to find me an apartment and a car in less than two weeks.

"Well then, since you guys assume that it is too soon for you guys to share a bed, I'll leave you mine, Syoaran. Have fun! Bye Bye! Saku, take care of him, you don't want his handsome face to be messed up after such an accident. Oh and Syaoran, take care of my princess!" the dark-haired woman said sheepishly before going back in her boyfriend's car. Eriol waved his hand and they both leave as fast as they arrived.

"Wait! You guys can't possible do that to me! TOMM!" Sakura cried desperately. "I cannot believe these two-" she added.

Me neither, I have to admit. But the whole situation was pretty funny.

The car that was out of our sight was coming back in reverse. A window opened down until we could see Tomoyo's entire face. "Don't forget about the brunch at 12pm and the shopping after!" she yelled from the car. Then they left for real.

Okay now, it was even funnier.

"Why the heck are you laughing at? These two together are evil! Why did they do this to me…" she complained to herself.

"Come on Sakura, I'm not that bad. Plus I think they actually want you to do me." I smirked.

"ARG! SHUT IT SYOARAN!" she screamed.

"So its back to Syoaran now?" I continued.

Her eyes darkened as she fulminated. She finally gave it and leaded me to the entrance door.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to count on Eriol to bring me home." I said, more seriously.

"Hmmm." she answered as she opened the door by sliding a card. As I entered in her building, I noticed that the first floor looked like a hotel hallway with two open-concept living rooms that all the tenants could share. It was quite a nice idea. It reminds me about something my friend said about condos in Canada.

"Syaoran, you're spacing out" a soft voice said.

"Oh sorry, I have a headache. But nothing too serious" I answered as the elevator door opened. She lived on the highest floor. I followed her to her apartment door and she was looking for her keys in the small purse she brought.

"I hope you did not lose your-" as she successfully opened the door. She stared at me annoyed.

"Aren't you tired already?" as she watched the time on her phone. I peaked at it. It was 2:45am. I remembered that Eriol once said that "Nothing good ever happens after 2am." And I chuckled. It was true that the car accident happened after. I didn't feel like looking how her place looked so I just lied on the nearest sofa.

I probably fell asleep there. When I woke up, I picked up my phone in my pocket to know what time it was. '4:30am.' I didn't even notice I dozed off. I hoped she was not mad at me. Anyways, I needed to go to the bathroom, so I searched for it. There were three doors and I hope I will be lucky finding it at the first time. And I was wrong. I picked the door that was not entirely close because I thought it might the bathroom. When I opened the door, it was all white and purple and hum I think the word I was looking for is frilly. I guessed it was Tomoyo's bedroom as I remembered her to be very, very feminine. There was a queen sized canopy bed, with lots of cushions on it. There was a small office table with colors crayons and pieces of cloth cluttered on it. I closed back the light and the door. The second door I opened was the bathroom. I was relieved. I noticed that the blood was washed out of my face. I smiled, I guess she did care after all. I went ahead and did my business and began to wash my hands. As I found the room temperature too hot, I removed my shirt.

I was going to sleep back on the couch I was previously on when I heard Sakura sobbing. It was so late already. I decided I will go look on her. I softly opened the door of the only room that I didn't go and before I did anything else, I saw something fast coming into my direction and got knocked up by a baseball bat.

"OWWW WHAT THE HECK! It hurts." I cried on the floor, since I lost my balance after the hit.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized she mistaken me for a thief or some predator and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Syoaran! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I forgot you were here! Oh my gosh, come, I'll get you some ice" she said, feeling bad. "I'm so sorry, sorry sorry sorry…"

"Hmmm" was all I had the strength to say, leaning on the wall.

"Well, Eriol was wrong earlier, you will have a bruise tomorrow" she spoke softly with mischief in her eyes as she handed me the bag of ice.

'But he was right for the fact that nothing good happens after 2am' I sighed.

AN: So what did you guys think about that? It is too long of a chapter?

I updated it because I wanted to add some new plots to the story.. Hope you guys will like it more. In the present time, they are now 26-27 years old.


	3. Chapter 2- The Morning After

Author's note: For this story, let's imagine that even if they are in Japan, they only speak English with some Japanese words occasionally. The beginning of this chapter will mainly be focused on Sakura's POV and a lot of memories to give you a background.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The Morning After

Saturday May 30

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

'Hmmmmph' was the sound I made when I wake up. I tried to not think about what happened the night before. After my little stretching session on my bed, I looked at my rose golden watch on my nightstand to see what time it was. '11pm already? I'll text Tomoyo to tell her I won't be able to brunch with her today but I still need to buy earrings before the bachelorette party. Even if I was going out right now, I couldn't let Syoaran at my place alone. ' I thought to myself. 'Right, Syoaran.'

'I need to take a shower to clean myself and clear my mind' I said to myself before reaching for clothes to wear. A simple white t-shirt with denim shorts would be okay, anyways I'm just going to wear it for a few hours. 'The dark one or the light one' I wondered. 'I'll go with the light one, so it will make me feel like its summer soon' I cheered.

_If there was a thing she learned throughout the years, it was that she hated waking up in the morning. When she was younger, she liked to sleep so much and often woke up late for school. She blamed her brother Touya every time for not making sure she would make it on time and each time he would say that its because she's a lazy kaijuu. Tired to be tease, she stomped loudly on his foot, making him curse and confirmed that she was a monster. Sakura chuckled at that thought._

_At night, when we are about to go sleep, we are either tired or still caught in the emotion that we just felt. We are filled with happiness and we wake up realizing that last night wasn't so great or we were drowning in sorrow and hope that we will wake up without it. Sadly, it wasn't the case and she knew it too well._

_When she was three, her dear mother Nadeshiko died. Sakura did not have plenty of memories but she remembered the way she felt. Her dad and her brother were so sad and they tried to comfort her that night. At that moment, she was too young to realize what happened and how it will impact her life but she just felt how depress her family was, the morning after._

_She had a sweet childhood and seems to be protected by anything thanks to her brother but one day, she wake up with a broken heart. She was sixteen and it was the morning after the night of her high school graduation. So many things happened that night but all she remembered was two things in particular: the accident where she almost get raped and the lost of Syoaran. For the first, she still shivered when she thought about it and for the latter, she just never forgive him for leaving her like this. He was her best friend, how could he left after such an incident? Somehow, Syaoran seems to have his own reasons and to be hurt too._

_That was followed by many others mornings, crying in the arms of her brother Touya. Sakura was so sad that she woke up crying because of nightmares and her brother always came in her room to comfort her. At that time, Touya wanted to travel the world and he worked every little job he could. It was also to spy on his little sister but he would never admit it. She also ignored that he studied so hard to get a scholarship. One day, he told her it was enough and did not like the idea of her being so distress. He couldn't stand the fact to be away from her either and that idea was worse if she was sad. Her eyes widened and she asked him what he meant. He said that a lot of things were going to happen and she needs to be prepared. He said that their father wasn't sure about the situation so she needed to know and choose._

_First breaking new, their father, Fujitaka received an important five years contract in Cairo, Egypt. He was assigned to be the leader of an excavation and that it was the opportunity of a lifetime. He told his little sister that their father considered it but won't take it because he didn't want to bring them and move far away but it didn't want to leave them by their own either. Second new, he told her he got a scholarship to study at Mcgill University in Montreal, Canada and made his mind. He thought about it and told his father that he could chase his dream as an archaeologist and that he could take Sakura with him in Canada._

_Sakura squealed at the idea of leaving Tomoeda and her friends. Then, Touya told him that he caught an interesting conversation between their dad and aunt Sonomi Daidouji. Tuesday afternoon, a few days after the graduation party, despite her hatred for Fujitake Kinomoto, she came to him and discuss about the fact that she wanted to sell her toys company in order to start another one somewhere in North America. She had Manhattan, New York in mind since most of the biggest companies headquarters were located there. Plus, one of the most famous financial district was also there. She knew that it would be painful for the girls and she even thought about leaving Tomoyo with the Kinomoto. She said that they have to look out for their interests and that maybe they were not ready for such a change, just finishing high school._

_An idea streaked Touya's mind, well he knew that he would be tight on money if he wanted to live in Canada with his little sister so he entered the living room and interrupted their conversation. He told them that he heard everything and proposed that the four of them could all move together overseas: him, Sakura, Tomoyo and Sonomi. That way, since he was going to study business, he could help Sonomi with the North American market and the girls will stay together and have a good education in Canada. Language wasn't a problem either as they already spoke English. (They later learned that in Montreal, people also spoke French so they learned it a bit to adjust.) On the other side, Sonomi could help them with their expenses because she would have a great amount of money after the sell of her toys company. That morning, it was the beginning of a new life for her. No need to say that they spend their summer organizing their move to Canada._

_Another awful morning was when she was 23. She just broke up with Mihai, her boyfriend of the last three years when she realized that it hurts them both to have to choose. He was from Japan too but he wanted to move to Switzerland for his dream job while her, missed home and wanted to be closer to her father._

Thinking about it, she felt guilty about not telling Syaoran where she went during all that time, only telling him about what degree and major she got.

After my usual morning routine, I finally got off the bathroom. I put some concealer to hide my dark circles and some blush on my cheeks to look more awake. 'I should take a look, I hope he's not too injured from last night. I mean, I didn't hurt him on purpose." the young woman thought, as she approached him.

"Morning sweetheart, morning Syao-" a voice behind me said as I also heard people coming into the apartment.

"Shhhhh, he's still sleeping" I murmured. I turned myself and see my ravishing best friend and Eriol. "Huh? Your glasses look-" I began looking at him suspiciously.

"Your beautiful Tomoyo broke them yesterday night" simply explained Eriol. He didn't look mad so it was a good sigh. Or maybe he just spent a very good night.

"I brought some breakfast! Sausages, bacon, pancakes and eggs." said Tomoyo. She was wearing her long, dark green dress. Making me remember that I made her promise to go shopping with me later in the day.

"How come is he still sleeping? Did you make him that tired, Saku!" she added.

"Oii, why so much noise, who so many people.." a hoarse voice said.

"Well, someone woke up irritable today." started Eriol.

"That's weird, I thought you guys were going to wake up all glowy after a good night of se-" I was glaring at Tomoyo for her to not finish her sentence. She simply smiled at me.

"Bro, what happened to your forehead? It wasn't like that when we left. "

"Of course, it wasn't. During the night, Sakura thought I was some kind of creeper so she tried to knock me up with her baseball bat" Syoaran explained.

Tomoyo gasped at the huge bruise on his forehead, making me feel worse about myself.

"Well, why did you come in my room anyways? You were the one who wasn't at the right place." I tried to defend myself.

"I, I-uh" Syaoran started. 'I heard you crying' he murmured. I didn't hear him say that but Tomoyo did.

"See! I had a good reason to fear that something was going to happen!" I said.

"Okay, okay no more fights kids. Let's eat the tasty breakfast that my dear girlfriend made us." said Eriol cheerfully as he opened one of the kitchen drawer. He took a spatula out and took one cup to measure. "Hey, girls, why is there a cup in your utensils drawers?" he asked, incredulous.

"Its because you're blind as a mole. You're holding a spatula and a measured cup, silly." said Tomoyo, making me and Syoaran's laugh. "Its okay honey, at least you look good in those jeans…" she said looking down.

I nodded at them and followed Syaoran's in the bathroom.

"Hum. Do you feel bad about last night so now you will follow me everywhere I go?" said Syoaran with a sarcastic tone. "Is it by guilt or are you going to finish what you started?" he added.

I punched him in the stomach making him chuckled. While he was wondering what I was doing here, I opened one of the drawers. I took a new toothbrush, handed to him and left before he added something else. He simply said 'Thank you'.

* * *

><p>"Moyo, stop asking questions, we really need to find me some earrings! We don't have time for this!" I exclaimed. It was already 13pm and we had to attend Chiharu's surprise party that we organized for her, later that night. I was trying to avoid to talk about Syaoran so bad. I was obviously not in a state to talk about him at all.<p>

"Listen Sakura, I heard him say that the real reason why he went in your bedroom yesterday night was because he thought you were crying, so I bet he still cares. Maybe you didn't notice but I analyzed you and him during the restaurant. I still feel chemistry. We both know that he left for something he never told us and he owes us an explanation. I was his friend too. He both owes an explanation." She added softly.

I realized that all this time, she never complained about his departure and that I was not the only one who was hurt by him.

I told her about what happened yesterday night and how bitter I was when I saw him. I was going to tell her how I felt as we were heading to a jewelry store when her boyfriend called. "Hey Eriol! How are you? Yes, we are still at the mall. I see. We will try to do it but the store is almost closing so, see you later!"

"What's happening Tom?" I asked.

"Well, Eriol told me that he needs a favor. He already called the store for what he wanted so we just have to pick up the clothes. Let's go." as she walked to a designer shop.

As we went back to the parking, I helped Tomoyo hold the bags. "I didn't know that Eriol size were that big!" I exclaimed. It was now 15pm and I didn't find anything interesting but we had to drop these clothes for Eriol and then getting ourselves ready for the future bride-to-be party.

"Oh well, its not his actually. Its for Syaoran and we have to go to his place. Eriol told me that his stuffs won't arrived until a few days. He also hoped that his suit will be in time." she replied carefully looking at how I was going to react.

"He's going to the wedding too?" I asked trying to look unbothered.

"Yes. He invited him and he is even the best man. We tried to hide it as much as we can, I mean he used to be one of Yamazaki best friend back in high school but now that he's there... You have the right to know." She spoke calmly.

"Honestly girls! You didn't have to do that! I mean its not like I was going to be affected by this!" I answered a little bit too happy. I gulped as my face must look so unnatural. I took my phone and saw a SMS from Eriol. He texted me an address so I put the information in my GPS to get the direction.

As I was driving, I thought of something that I was thinking of for the last few days. I did not know how to tell her without hurting her.

"Tom, I love you but-" I began, feeling bad.

"Shoot, girlfriend." She replied, all ready for what I was going to say. I liked the way that she was straightforward.

"I've been thinking that, it has been already two weeks tomorrow that we have our own place. Even if it has been only a few days that the house could be comfortable and ready, you spend most of your time with Eriol. I just think it would be unfair if you have to pay your share of the rent if you're not even living there. Plus, I can feel that you guys are getting more and more serious." I said.

"Well, I know but I thought it would be so nice to still live the two of us for a few months at least. Plus, you can't afford this apartment of your own. Well you could, but it will be too big and too expensive for nothing and you need to save for your tuition fees or whatever you want to do." she replied. "I won't let you alone, Saku"

"Its not what I mean. But don't worry, I already talked to the landlord about my situation and he told me he still has two single bedroom apartment that were available so its half the price. Its just an idea and I'm bringing it up in case you wouldn't want to hurt me by telling me how your relationship is stronger now. I can also find another roommate." I continued.

"Ohh, Saku! You're the sweetest!" she cried as we the GPS made a sound for us to know that we were at destination.

* * *

><p>Syaoran POV<p>

"I'm hungry." a voice behind me said.

"Me too, man." I answered as I get off the couch and went to the bathroom as I heard a weird sound coming from there. "ERIOL, come look at this!" I yelled.

"What's up-oh, oh I see. Let's call a plumber." Eriol said. The sink was leaking water and it was beginning to fall on the floor as the sink was full. "I'll take care of it, I know one." As he searched through his contacts to make the call, he told me that the girls were almost there.

"Hi, my name is Eriol Hiiragizama and my client ID is E.2359. I need a sink to be fix for an apart-" I heard before the door bell rang. I went to open it.

"Hello." Said both women. The auburn haired girl shyly handed me two bags that I guessed were the clothes I needed. I thanked her as she entered my place. "You girls should go wait Eriol in the living room." I said. There was a dark leather L shape couch with a smart TV on the wall. The design was minimal but I liked it.

"It's a nice place." Said Tomoyo, smiling to me.

"Thank you, and thanks to Eriol that found such a place so quickly. Plus it was all furnished." I answered.

Eriol arrived in the living room and signed. "Bad news man. The guy said that he already know the problem with this exact sink and that the piece to replace the hose will not be available for another week. He said that he ordered it two days ago. Meanwhile, we should ask the janitor of the building to cut the water so that it will not soak all your place. He said, with an apologizing look.

"Damn it, I guess, I'll have to find another place." I shrugged.

"OR, YOU COULD BE SAKURA'S NEW ROOMMATE!" Tomoyo cried.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Hey, I'm right here." I said.

"Look, it's a good solution. I mean you just told me that you felt bad that I helped you pay the rent since I don't even stay home that much. Its true that I didn't want to leave you alone but if someone else can help you with that, I mean I'll be thrilled for you. Plus, it will makes Eriol happy!" Tomoyo exclaimed while Eriol came to her and hugged her.

"Sounds goods to me." I said. "It will only be for a week so, I can help you pay the rent for that time. So Tomoyo will pay the three others weeks. It's a good deal, it will be less charge for her."

Sakura signed and agreed to it.

I was pretty impressed and happy about how fast she abducted. I smirked at the idea of staying a whole week with her.

"Hey, I don't know what about you, but I have a craving for pizza. Let's ordered some and go to Kinomoto and Li's place." Eriol said before helping me pack the few things I own.

In less than eight minutes, we were out the door and I was in Eriol's car while his girlfriend and Sakura were in their car.

"Man, I don't know if its going to be a good idea, but it will sure piss her out." I chuckled.

"Li, it will be epic! Honestly, it will be more as a pain in the ass for me thought." he replied.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Well, Tomoyo will talk all the time about what you guys are doing and wishing that something romantic will happen." he told me before I laughed my lungs out.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

"I cannot believe you did this to me again!" I screamed at Tomoyo as we got in my car.

"It will not be that bad, hun. Plus, you guys already did spend the night together yesterday and nothing happened. See." she said.

"Well, he got a bruise." I replied.

"True, true" she laughed. "Its quite big, I hope it will fade away before the wedding." she said before we both laugh evilly.

"You know that since we have to leave Tuesday, he's only staying with you three nights but he is going to pay rent for an entire week!" Tomoyo said, with a smirk.

When we arrived home, the pizza guy was waiting at my doorstep.

"Sorry, we're late! I hope you didn't wait too long!" I told him.

"Its okay" he mumbled, all shy. Must be his first job because he looked like a teenager. I paid and tipped him before opening the door. Everyone gathered in Tomoyo's and I apartment.

"Sakuraaa! Its already 5pm and we have to pick up Chiharu at 8pm! Don't eat, we have to get ready, honey!" screamed Tomoyo. I looked at her like she was insane. Well she kinda is. She knows me like the back of her pocket and I wouldn't miss a meal for whatever reasons she just gave me.

Eriol laughed and brought Syaoran with him in our living room to watch some movies or TV SHOWS.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

After almost two hours, we were finally almost ready. I starred at myself in the mirror.

Moyo straighten my auburn hair so that it will look sleeker. While in my teenage years, my hair was very short, they were shoulders length, I let them grow as I became older so that it will makes me look more mature.

I signed, depending of the day, I was thankful that Tomoyo teach me how to make myself look better, to enhance what my assets and conceal my flaws. Sometimes, I would just be cursing at her because she showed me how I could look if I put the time and efforts but I was just so lazy.

Most of the time, I would just wear mascara… But tonight was supposed to be fun, so I put on fakes eyeslashes and top it with two coats of mascara. I also put a line of eyeliner and I have to tell that my eyes looks so much bigger and the black contrast with my emerald eyes. I was really pleased with the result.

"You are so pretty, Saku!" said Tomoyo all excited before she begin taking pictures of me with her professional camera. "Oh my god, I'm so proud of you, you even put blush! My, my, you wanted to impress a special someone don't you? Come, wear a bit of setting powder so your skin will look flawless on pictures!" she continued before putting some on my face.

I looked at her. I was so proud and happy that my best friend looked so gorgeous. She always reminds me how pretty she thought I was but she was beautiful, as much as she thought I am. While I had mid back length hair, she has waist length hair and curled her raven hair for tonight. Her amethyst eyes were always shining with a malicious twinkle and she wore a grey smoky eyes giving her a very mysterious look.

For the bachelorette party, we decide that Chiharu should be the center of attention and that she will wear either a sleeveless cherry red dress or a hot pink one, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo and I agreed to wear something neutral. Since Tomoyo wanted us to have memorables pictures, she assigned us a different dark color.

Since forever, Tomoyo always designed or made me clothes and tonight was no exception. She made me a long sleeve dress that was backless. It was also body hugging and pretty short. I decided to wear it with my famous four inches nude pumps so that it will make me look taller. I was the second shortest girl of the gang at 5'1 and a half…

Tomoyo was wearing a dark purple body hugging dress too. It was longer than mine, was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. Her black pumps were Christian Louboutin like mine but they were only two inches. I loved how those red soles shoes could make us feel fancier and make me feel so much more confident. Before we get out of my room, I put some perfume, Flowerbomb by Viktor & Rolf while Tomoyo wore her Chanel n.5. It was the only flirty-ish perfume I had.

Then we headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Feel free to pointed out my mistakes and to review what you guys think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3- The Bachelorette Party

**Chapter Three**

The Bachelorette Party

Saturday May 30 (night) to Sunday May 31.

* * *

><p>AN: The first POV from Syaoran is re uploaded and the rest of the entry is new.<p>

* * *

><p>Syaoran's POV<p>

I was drinking beer with Eriol while watching Big Bang Theory, one of my favourite TV SHOW when I heard Tomoyo screamed all excited about something. "I don't know how you do man. To live and hear everyday such a high pitch sound." I said to Eriol.

"Well, I'm used to it now, and I almost find it attractive." He chuckled.

I nodded. What I wouldn't do to be in a relationship with someone whose flaws will be attractive to me. I thought that I forgot about her but when I saw her Friday night, she got prettier and stronger. She also got her sense of humor and could argue with me like the old times. How could I manage to not thing about what we could have been or what we still could be. I think I should talk to her and asks her how she thinks about us getting together. My thoughts were interrupted by the two woman that took hours to get ready.

'Oh my gosh' I thought. I only saw her back but Sakura looked so much taller with these heels, how could she walk with those, I wondered. But then, I noticed that her hair was very long compared to last night and hided something. She then brought all of her hair on one side and I realized that there were nothing at the back of her dress! I think it was called backless dress or something.

Damn, she was stunning and I dare to think that I find her sexy. Suddenly, she turns back and I saw her face, my jaw dropped. She didn't notice my state of shock so I casually said "Damn, you two look amazing! Mainly you, my dear cherry blossom."

By saying so, she blushed and I softly took her right hand and kiss the back of her hand. She became even redder. Tomoyo was pleased to see me flirting with her best friend and went to Eriol to share a few passionate kisses. I think they were both impress about my sudden flirty attitude since I was so shy during high school. I guess I learned how to act with the ladies with time.

"We should do the same." I told Sakura. She already gain back her sense and glared at me. I looked at her intensely, she put something that made her green eyes popped a lot more. It was gorgeous. She was gorgeous.

"Well, well, we should go. I'll call you when we will be tired and drunk." Tomoyo said bringing Sakura with her and closing the door.

"Eriol…" I began.

"Yes Sho?" he replied.

"I'm am definitely going to try something. I think my feelings for her are resurfacing." I said.

"I know, I could tell. You going to try your old charms?" he asked smirking at me.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

"SHOT, SHOT, SHOT, SHOT, SHOT, EVERYBODYY! shouted the five girls before taking another shot. It was crazy how much they drank but it was totally okay Tomoyo explained, since it was for a bachelorette party. The crazier they got, the better it will be.

At 8pm, earlier that night, Tomoyo and Sakura went to Chiharu's house to pick her up and join Naoko and Rika to go their old favorite restaurant. It was next to Tomoeda's high school, where they 've all been. They ordered a few dishes like ramen and sushis and remisced about old memories. When they were full, they headed to the ultimate place for the night.

Rika and Sakura were the one who were supposed to find the place where they were going to celebrate Chiharu's wedding and they set their choice in downtown Tokyo, in a popular club called The Sky Line. It was more new than popular actually but they wanted to try it. They've heard that the owner always hired good DJs. Sakura agreed, she really liked the mix of pop songs with dance and EDM music.

Since they arrived at 12pm, they were really loud and most guys were excited as they knew that the gorgeous women will eventually become very drunk throughout the night. They also knew who was the bride-to-be since Tomoyo made a silver tiara for Chiharu so the world would know about her and guys would get the clue of which one they shall not flirt with. Guys were thinking about getting advantages of their drunk state later so a lot of them would came and offered to pay for drinks.

The girls dance all night litterally. Tomoyo was responsible to tape it all but since she wanted to have fun too, she hired an assistant that just graduate in movie making.

It was now 5am in the morning and they weren't done partying and people at the club were barely tired.

A tall light-haired guy with green eyes came to the girls and offered them another drink. They gladly accepted and chose to order mojitos. He was probably the twentieth of the night. He was handsome and muscular, she could see her throught his shirt. He didn't look like a player or a douchebag though. Which was a good thing.

'Ow, my head. Its spinning. Its been a longtime since I didn't get drunk.' thought Sakura. While everyone in the club watched the five beautiful woman getting drunk, she couldn't help but feel so lonely. All of her friends were getting married or in a long-term relationship. Even though, she was once, it didn't work out. The more she thought about it, the more she blamed Syaoran because he left her and she was weak for a long period because of him.

She didn't wait for the mojito guy to come to her. She just took another shot at the bar and went straight on the dancefloor eyeing a handsome tall guy that were giving her looks. Rika and Tomoyo noticed it and cheered for her.

"What's your name?" asked the tall stranger in her ear, dancing so close to her.

"Its Saku- Cherry " she mumbled, not wanting to give her real name

"Cherry huh? Cute name, suits you well." he smiled at her. "My name is Eric and-" before he knew it, the auburn haired girl was already gone. "Huh what happened?"

Sakura's was rushing outside the club. All she could think of was being next to the damned Syaoran.

"I HATE YOU, JERK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? AND HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!" I screamed. Wanting to puke, I hang up my cellphone and went to the nearest bathroom.

"I think we should bring her back home. She doesn't look like she's going to be okay anytime soon." I heard a worried feminine voice said.

"Its okay girls, party's over. But thank you, I had a lot of fun" said a voice that I recognize… to be Chiharu's.

* * *

><p>Syaoran's POV<p>

"I HATE YOU, JERK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? AND HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!" I heard from the other line. "Sakura?" I asked before she hang up. I looked on my phone, yup it was her number.

"What's up, Sho?" asked Eriol, worried.

"Well, I think its time to pick our grown woman up. Mine looks pretty wasted." I signed while Eriol chuckled.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed some sunlight picking throught my curtains and I moaned. 'Gosh why does the light hurts me so much' I thought. 'What happened last night ? Hmmm my fluffy sheets are so comfy !'

I then heard steps running towards my room and someone opened my door, disturbing the quietness I needed.

"Sakuraaa !" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Argg, why do you have to be so loud all the time ?" I complained

"Sorry.." she said softly. "We were just so worried, you fainted at the club so we brought you home."

"Oh no ? That's embarassing ! I don't even remember anything !" I started. I wondered if I made a fool of myself yesterday night.

"Oh dear, if only you knew." she added, grinning at me.

"Oi ? Do I want to know ?" I mumbled, all confused. I take a look on my watch that was on my night stand and it was 5pm. "Moyo, my head is still spinning and.. I had these old dreams again." I said, all flushed.

I could see that she recognized the kind of dreams since she was laughing evilly at me."Well, I admit that he got hotter and you hornier !" she started. She was being loud again, so loud that we didn't hear someone entering in my bedroom.

"Sakura's horny about who ?" asked a manly voice.

I turn my head a bit and saw Syaoran standing there, behind Tomoyo. He was smirking at me. 'Can it be more embarassing ?' I thought.

"EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM ! I WANT TO SLEEP AND SILENCE !" I shouted causing Tomoyo to protest.

"Well, well, well. I can see who's grumpy today !" he added.

"GET OUT !" I screamed as I thew him one of my pillows.

* * *

><p>Syaoran POV<p>

"HEY !" I yelled as I felt a soft thing on my head. I turned back and saw Sakura smiling and glaring at me.

"You deserve it ! " she said, while she sticked out her tongue. 'She's still so childish.' I thought. 'Oh well, what the heck' and the next thing I did, was quickly going back and tickled her.

"What are you doing ?." she started confused and when she realized it, it was too late, she was laughing to death. "HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa- stoopp- stopp it !" she tried to say.

"Hmm. Let me think about it." I said.

"Pleaseee ! HaHaHaHaHaHa ! " she begged.

"I like the idea of you begging me. " I added, looking maliciously at her. She glared knifes at me but I didn't stop. I wanted her to remember what she had to do, like before.

"What- stopp it- eeeee- Its not funny anymore! SYAORAN STOP!" she said, all sweaty now.

"Magic words? " I asked as I saw sudden realization on her face.

"Oh please, stop Sho, Greatest King of the Penguin Park!" she shouted.

And I stopped tickled her. I watched her catching up her breath and I laughed. She was so cute even though her hair was all messy. Then I heard another laugh but it didn't come from her.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! That was so corny !" Tomoyo exclaimed. "And seriously, from all the kings titles you could have chosen, you took Greatest King of the Penguin Park ?" she continued.

"And yet, I was considered as the biggest nerd during my high school years. " Eriol said behind her.

"Oi! " Sakura said. "I look awful! Why didn't anyone told me I look horrible? My makeup melted and what happened to my hair?" she continued before locking herself up in the bathroom. I heard the sound of the water coming out of the shower and I thought that she will not get out until a long time.

I went in the living room and sat with Eriol. He asked me what I wanted to watch and I said that I didn't mind.

My thoughts began to wander about what happened yesterday night, well technically it was yesterday morning.

Eriol and I took separates car as we have to drive the ladies home. As soon as we arrived, we saw five girls, overly excited and too drunk for their own good standing outside the bar. 'The Sky Line? what a funny name' I thought. I greeted them before they had a long discussion about which driver they will go with.

Tomoyo wanted to stay with Sakura but Eriol thought otherwise. So Sakura was on my front seat and Naoko took the backseat. I learned that Rika lived in Vancouver, Canada but she came back to Japan for Chiharu's wedding and stayed with her. So in Eriol's car, they were his girlfriend Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika. They were living in the other side of the city so it was going to be a long drive for them compared to us.

As we dropped Naoko off, I noticed that Sakura was snoring. 'Interesting. I never knew that' I thought. I stared at her a bit too long because she sensed that the car stopped moving.

"Syaoran… are we home yet?" I nodded my head as she closed her eyes.

I thought that it would be the end of it because she was drunk and tired.

But then when we got home, as I parked the car, the weirdest thing happened: she moaned my name. Sakura Kinomoto moaned my name.

'Oh my gosh, is she actually having dirty dreams about me?' I wondered, grinning.

Well now, I have an answer, she did. 'How can I use that against her?' I asked myself.

When the bathroom door finally opened, I rushed myself in there because I needed to use it.

"Oi, I'm not done yet!" Sakura said still in her towel while brushing her hair. Her cheeks were flushed and so were mine. Even if I was rather glad to see her like that, it troubles me. 'Man, she knows I'm there and yet she's in her towel. That girl, she doesn't know how she tormented me with only a tower hiding her body.'

"Its okay, I'm going in my room. I'm too tired to argue with you." She said very softly as she entered in her room. She looked quite sad and I couldn't figure out why.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

"HEY!" he yelled. He turned back and saw that I was glaring at him.

"You deserve it! " I said, sticking my tongue out. I know it was quite childish but I couldn't help myself. Without a second he ran towards me.

"What are you doing ?" I asked, confused by his reaction. I didn't have the time to do anything else because I was laughing to death. "HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa- stoopp- stopp it !" I tried to say.

"Hmm. Let me think about it." he said.

"Pleaseee! HaHaHaHaHaHa! " I begged.

"I like the idea of you begging me. " he added, looking maliciously at her. I looked at him very angry. How dare he say such things!

"What- stopp it- eeeee- Its not funny anymore! SYAORAN STOP!" I said. I didn't want to beg but I really wanted him to stop. His hands were starting to disturb me. Yes, I was ticklish but his soft hands were almost rubbing my sides at the moment.

"Magic words? " I heard. Then I realized what he meant. We used to have magic words to stop the other one when we were younger.

"Oh please, stop Sho, Greatest King of the Penguin Park !" I shouted.

Then he stopped.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! That was so corny !" Tomoyo exclaimed. "And seriously, from all the kings titles you could have chosen, you took Greatest King of the Penguin Park ?" she continued.

"And yet, I was considered as the biggest nerd during my high school years. " Eriol said behind her.

"Oi! " I said, glancing at myself in the mirror. I realize I looked like a mess. "I look awful! Why didn't anyone told me I look horrible? My makeup melted and what happened to my hair?" I said on my way to the bathroom. I felt so ashamed to look so low maintenance.

I quickly removed the backless dress. It was all wrinkled since I slept with it. I felt bad that I didn't give it proper care but oh well, anyways Moyo will not allow me to wear it again so.

As I entered the hot shower, I thought about what happened earlier. It felt so strange to be close to Syaoran again. It felt great. No matter how hard I tried not to admit it, I really missed him. 'Why did he left?' I wondered.

_I was sixteen when I left Japan with Touya, Tomoyo and aunt Sonomi. During my college years in Montreal, Canada, I found myself being weak and lost. When I got into university, I started trying to be more independent and mature but it didn't happen until I met Mihai Miyazaki_.

_She had a long day and was tired. She just got off from her third-class of the day. It was 9pm and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She walked without looking and she bumped into him. They starred at each other for a while. _

_He was a lot taller than her which was not something hard to beat and he was very good-looking. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a strong jawline and his nose was high and straight. She couldn't tell where he was from as Montreal was a multi-ethnic city. He was wearing dark blue pants with a casual white shirt._

"_Sorry, I wasn't looking." she said with an apologizing look. She recognizes the student as he was in one of her classes but she couldn't figure out which one. She was never good with remembering names or classes._

"_Its okay, miss. You look tired." he replied with a warm glance._

"_Yes it was." _

"_Wait, you're in my marketing class right?" he asked._

"_Oh. Yeah, I think I remember you now. The funny guy." _

"_Yes and you the almost always late but always in time girl. HaHa."_

_Story short, she learned that he was half Japanese and half French Canadian. They became close friends but it took him two years before asking her out. Their relationship lasts three years. _

_Then, they broke up and she started having that heartache again. Like when Syaoran left her. _

_After that, she didn't want any serious relationship as they always end up disappointing. She got tougher and dated a few guys. She somehow managed to learn how to flirt with the help of Tomoyo. Sometimes, she was told that she was fierce to get what she wanted. _

'Can I be fierce and get what I want with Syaoran?' I asked myself. 'Can I seduce him?' 'I mean, he was all shy and now I've heard that he's been pretty busy with women and that he's such a flirt. Why can't I be? I'll show him what I got and what he won't get.'

* * *

><p>Syaoran POV<p>

I just got out of the shower and I heard someone knocking at the door. I thought that someone will go open it but I didn't hear any step foot from the aparment. I guessed it was Tomoyo and Eriol that left and forgot something. I wondered why Sakura didn't go and opened the door.

Now the person was furiously ringing at the door bell, so even if I was half naked, I decide to answered since no one seems to care. As soon as I opened the door, I said "Oi, can't you guys leave us alone?"

"What? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" shouted the person across me. I looked at him and recognized her older brother Touya. I swallowed. His eyes were glaring at me and if looks would kill, I would be dead 12 times in the last 30 seconds.

He took a look on me and went white as he saw I was only wearing a towel around my waist to hide my parts.

"Its not what you think it is!" I calmly said.

"Oh yeah? Why are you freaking naked and why did you say earlier that you want to be alone? SAKURA WHO'S THAT BRAT I'M TALKING TOO!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

After a few seconds that feels like hours, I finally heard the auburn haired girl running towards us. She was wearing a lilac night robe that didn't hide too much. She didn't seems to care nor to notice.

"Oi? Why so loud? Moyo?" she said while rubbing her eyes. She looked sleepy. Suddenly, she realized it was her brother and not her amethyst eyed best friend.

"ONICHAN!" she screamed, jumping on him.

"Kaijuu!" he said, taking her in his arms. I saw that he held her tight while giving me dirty looks. "Now if you could explain what's happening and who's that brat standing there?"

Sakura was put down on the floor and turned her head to look at me. She flushed as she realized I was bare chest.

"You like what you see?" I casually asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU ASKING MY SISTER?" yelled her brother as he walked next to me. He came so close that I felt uncomfortable. He then slammed my body against the wall. I suddenly felt like a breeze between my-

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ALL NAKED NOW!" shouted Sakura, hiding her eyes with her hands.

When her brother realized that he glared at me even more intensely as I took the fallen towel on the floor. It was at that moment that Eriol and Tomoyo entered in the apartment.

"Hey guys, we went to the grocery store to buy some ingredients." said Eriol not noticing the weird situation.

"Oh well, I think we missed something interesting while we were gone. What happened?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at me while I was knotting the towel around me. "Oh Touya! Its been a longtime!" she said, greeting him. She looked a bit shy and if I remembered well, she had a crush on him during her teenage years.

"Oi, Touya? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Kaijuu. I called you on Friday to tell you I was going to come and stay for a few days." Touya replied.

"Oh. Yeah I forgot. Well, I have to remind you that I'm leaving on Tuesday for Hawaii." She replied.

"HAWAII? Why? You never told me about Hawaii.. Are you going with that brat?" he asked pointing at me.

"Huh, I did tell you I was going to attend Chiharu's wedding. I'm her bridesmaid, remember? And yeah, Syaoran's going but I mean we are all going together."

"You never told me where the wedding was going to be! Its too far, I forbid you to go. And Syaoran? Isn't he the Chinese brat that left you years ago?" he said while looking at me. Sudden realization was drawn in his face. He just recognize me.

"HE IS THE CHINESE BRAT THAT LEFT YOU! WHY IS HE EVEN HERE? IN YOUR APARTMENT? HALF NAKED? SAKURA KINOMOTO WHY ARE YOU WEARING SUCH LIGHT CLOTHING! GO CHANGE IMMEDIATELY WHILE I'M GOING TO ARRANGE THE BRAT'S FACE!" he yelled.

Tomoyo and Eriol started laughing. While she tried to bring Touya apart, Eriol took the luggages in the apartment and close the door before other tenants complain about us being loud.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

"Gosh, my brother's impossible." I shrugged and decide to wear a light grey jogging and a coral hoodie. I felt ashamed because beneath my lilac robe, I was only wearing fancy lingerie.

Everytime Tomoyo had a new collection coming up, she brought me samples for me to try and paperwork to fill. For every single piece of clothing, I had to write my opinion about how I like the design, the fabric and the list goes on and on.

After my shower, she told me she brought 20 sets of lingerie that were very racy. As I tried them on, I guessed she had the time to go out with Eriol without me noticing it. I was getting pretty tired so I felt asleep. And when I heard my name, I woke up and look for what was happening but then I forgot what I was wearing.

That would explain why Touya didn't look down my face when he talked to me earlier. Well, even though I wasn't happy with what it looked like we were doing, I find the situation rather funny. If he's going to stay here for a few days and Syaoran too, he will make sure Syaoran will curse himself to be born. I chuckled at the thought.

Since I was done, I went into the living room where everyone was gathered.

"SAKURA! Is it true that this gaki is your roommate?" asked Touya.

"Eh yes, but it was Tomoyo's idea." I said

"HoHoHoHo, well, well, I see. How can you accuse me of such things when you were so pleased I suggested this earlier?" Tomoyo replied with an evil glare.

"What- no!" I shouted, my cheeks reddened.

"See, nothing's wrong about me living here, sharing a few nights with your sister. She's even ecstasic about it." Syaoran said.

"YOU BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU SAY TO ME BRAT!" Touya shouted, trying to punch Syaoran.

I signed. The night is going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :) &amp;&amp; I hope that there are enough action for you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4- Unpleasant Workday&Memories

**AN: Thanks for reading secrets viewers! Lol, I can't stop looking at my traffic stats that are going up but I'm just disappointed because of the lack of reviews. I mean, I don't even know what I should improve.. The plot, my writing style? Mistakes? Anyways I'm still happy, thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Four**

Unpleasant tasks and memories.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Monday, May 1st

"OI! Its 7:45am, gosh, I only have 45 min to get ready! MOYO, why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted as I walked towards the bathroom to take a morning shower. I could easily skip this step but I really want to feel clean and a shower would wake me up perfectly.

"Kaijuuuuu! You forgot Tomoyo left yesterday with Hiiragizawa." said a husky voice coming from the kitchen. It smelled like pancakes.

"Oni-chan! I forgot you were there! Thanks for cooking breakfast. And Im not a monster!" I cried before locking the bathroom door.

As the water fell on my face, I remembered what happened yesterday night and I shivered. It was too much.

Since Friday, I was out of luck. First, I met Syoaran, my ex-best-friend-that-left-me-hurted-for-years and he had a small accident. I mean, even if I'm not fond of him, I don't want him to be hurt.

Second, I had the worst hangover ever at Chiharu's bachelorette party.

Third, I was stuck with Syaoran as a roommate and if that wasn't enough, my brother has to join the party! Hurray.

Seriously though. Yesterday was awful as well since Touya wouldn't shut up about why the "gaki" had to share the apartment with me and I was so relieve that Tomoyo decided to stay until late to distract Touya.

I guess Syaoran didn't have it easy either since he was the one who was getting picked on.

But hey, at least he's not the one working today right? Gosh.

-x

"Oni-chan, I'm leaving now, I'll be done at 5pm and we could go catch up after! Not too late though, I have to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow!" I said as I wore my heels to go to work. It was 8:30am. I'll be on time!

"Alright. Hey pancake monster! You ate all of it, I didn't even taste it myself and yet I have to make it again?!" Was the last thing I heard before closing the door and leaving the building.

-x

When I arrived at my small cubicle, there was already paperwork waiting for me to file and a list of cases to research. I signed. Even though the pay check was higher than I could expect, its been already a year that I worked there and I never got promoted.

I mean, I got a master in law (LL.M) for god sake! Okay, it was a business firm and I didn't have a MBA (master in business administration) but a master degree is still a master degree.

I was hired to do some research? Seriously, I couldn't wait for one of the senior to go away.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto-chan." my boss greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Watanabe-san." I replied. "Thank you for giving me the next four days off." I said.

"My pleasure, dear Kinomoto-chan. I also have a last favour for you." The gray-haired men said. He looked joyful even though he had to work so hard to achieve what he did. He started his own business from scratch and now he was successful and it was almost time for him to retire.

"Anything." I smiled.

"I remember you told me that you would prefer to be a lawyer than a paralegal as you have the qualifications for it. It will only be for today, but I agreed with another firm to train one of his workers. You just have to teach him the basics." He calmly explained to me.

"So I've got an intern for today?" I asked, looking all excited.

"Exactly. He will be there at 11am. See you later, Kinomoto-chan"

Great. No, it was rather awesome that one of my request was accepted! Maybe I'm training someone for him or her to replace me because I will be promoted as the company lawyer! I smiled and texted Tomoyo about it.

* * *

><p>Syaoran POV<p>

"Thanks Eriol for driving me to my meeting." I said.

"Welcome, man."

"If its not too much to ask, can you get me some breakfast on the way, please?"

"Yeah, that's too much to ask, man."

"Please, bro. I'm hungry. I haven't eat anything yet." I said.

"There were pancakes on the kitchen counter when I picked you up." Eriol replied.

"Kinomoto made them."

"Yeah so?"

"I meant the Kinomoto guy. I doubt he would let me eat some and if he did, he must have put poison on mine." As soon as I finish my sentence, Eriol chuckled.

"Right. Ok, let's go get you something. Hmm, oh there's a coffee shop there. Is it okay?"

"Sounds good to me." I said as he parked his black BMW.

As we entered the place, I saw a 'Hanamiki Coffee Shop' sign. It was quite hum, girly. It was inspired by the décor from dinner of the late 70's in the United-States. It truly had a retro vibe like a New York dinner where I had lunch almost three years ago.

There was a short line. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30. I guess the coffee shop wasn't crowded since most people worked at that time.

"Li? Long time no see!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned back to see who called me since I didn't recognize the voice properly. Anger crossed my face as I clenched my fist.

"Wow, wow, what's happening Sho?" said Eriol trying to calm me down. He also brought me a bit further from the guy.

"I see you still hold a grudge against me, Li. Sorry for that by the way." Said Katsumi. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not but I didn't care.

"Aren't you ashamed to sexually assaulted 16 years old girl?" I fumed.

"The difference between you and me is that you actually succeeded." he replied, smirking evilly at me.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't rape anyone, ever." I glared at the older guy.

"Maybe but you drugged her and I've heard you guys." He continued without noticing Syaoran's white knuckles.

"Never in my life I would do such things. And to her? I wouldn't even do anything to hurt her, in the first place. Unlike you, bastard!" I yelled, causing the customers and workers to take a look at us. They seemed uncomfortable with us but didn't do anything to stop us.

"I never said you hurted her, she sounded to have enjoyed as well. I mean, as much as you did." He chuckled.

"But what are you talking about, Katsumi? Just tell me straight." I spat, annoyed.

"If you want to continue acting like you're ignorant. Let me remind you. I've been invited to the after party at your place to watch over you guys. As Naoko's older brother, it was my duty according to Daidouji's mom. But then at 2am, I was in front of your door, knocking and ringing the bell but no one opened the door. I guessed that no one had arrived yet. I was about to leave when I heard noises. Loud moans coming from both you and Sakura."

"What happened that night between her and I are none of your business. You have no right to-" I started.

"I just thought I could get some from her too. I mean, she was so drunk." He continued.

"Okay, okay. I ordered some food to go. Let's go Sho. He's not worth it." Said Eriol taking me away from that jerk.

As we entered back in his car, he asked, worried "What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

I noticed I received new e-mails but didn't open them as I heard inaudible voices coming towards my so-called office. I stand up and adjusted my white blouse and straighten up my black pencil skirt.

"Welcome back, Mr. Watanabe-san" I gladly exclaimed when they reach my sight. She gasped as she recognized her new roommate.

"Hi again, Miss Kinomoto-san. Meet Syoaran Li. He's from Hishomi Inc and I just learn that he's the heir of Li Corp as well. I find it admirable that he wants to prove himself first before taking ownership of his family business." Said her boss.

Great, she thought. Now not only they were living together, going to be on a plane together, spend time at the same resort and be attending the same wedding. So much for two people that didn't see each other for year.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mr. Watanabe, aware of a sudden tension.

"Oh my, what happened to my manners? Welcome Mr. Li-san to Wanatabe firm. It will be a pleasure to show you around." I said with my most charming smile.

"Thanks, Miss Kinomoto-chan. I have to admit that I will be more than delighted to spend the day with such a gorgeous woman. Really." He said with a lot of charisma. Mr. Watanabe seemed please with our fake flirtatious presentation.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto-chan, I'm happy that you're not deceived it by the late notice. Sorry for the inconvenience again. I'll leave you guys together now." He said before leaving the two.

I waited until my boss was out of my sight before asking "What the heck are you doing here?" I glared at him. I noticed he was wearing a very expensive black business suit as I recognize the brand. 'Emporio Armani? So show-off for working here.'

"Wow, what happened to the lovely lady earlier?" he chuckled.

"And look at you! Who do you think you are wearing such expensive clothes at work?" I asked. It was such a coincidence that he was going to be my intern. I mean, didn't he tell me that he had a MBA and worked as a financial analyst? Whatever.

Syaoran looked confused at my question but I ignore it.

"Okay, come with me. I cannot believe you happen to be my intern for the day."

"Your intern?" he asked.

"Don't you know? Or whatever position you actually applied for. Mr. Watanabe told me it will only be for today so, I guess I can bear you.

Mr. Porter, the lawyer was there earlier but he said he felt sick. He told me that I have to organize and index some case files in his office. You know how to do that, do you?" I asked.

"Huh.. I never did, no. No, I don't know how to." he said.

"Why are you doing this then? Don't you have a MBA? Nevermind." I signed, irritated.

-x

"Bring me a tea, please. Green or jasmine." I asked. "The kitchen is on your left before the conference room, just in front of my wanna be office." I told Syaoran.

One of my coworkers passed by and heard me. He was a tall blond haired guy and he looked strangely at me.

"Okay." Said Syaoran.

-x

I was using Mr. Porter computer to write some e-mails and letters as I wanted to supervise Syaoran while he organizes the files. I completely forgot to cheked up the e-mail from earlier. But, oh well, I was almost done with work so, it could wait.

"I'm done. And Its 5pm, Sakura." A voice behind said as I looked at the time and stood up.

I was going to my small cubicle and take my black blazer when he asked "Can I get a lift?"

"Right, your car broke down. So, who brought you here this morning?"

"Hiiragizawa."

"I see. Just wait in here. I won't take long."

-x

As soon as we got home, Touya was waiting outside the building and became furious as he saw Syaoran sitting next to me in the car.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE GAKI IS WITH YOU THIS TIME?" he shouted.

"Oi. Please, oni-chan. I wasn't jumping of happiness when I saw him either. He was chosen to be the intern at my firm for one day."

"Thanks for bringing me home. Sorry for the trouble." Syaoran said.

"Its okay."

"Are we going to eat now? I'm starving to death." Said Touya, still glaring at Syaoran.

"Oh yeah. I forgot something oni-chan. Since we are going to leave tomorrow, I was thinking that I should train."

"Oi! When are we supposed to catch up?" he asked, pouting.

"Up to you, are you coming with me or not?" I chuckled.

"Well anyways. I knew you were going to ditch me and as a matter of fact, it is okay since we are going to see each other sooner than you think. I saw Chiharu and Takashi today." he said.

"Nice. Did you congratulated them?" I asked, as the three of us entered my apartment.

"Yes. They even invited me to their wedding, I just have to find a ticket." My eyes widened

"Oi! Liar! I'm sure you manipulate them or made them feel bad so they did because they pity you."

"And why would I do that, kaijuu?" he asked.

"Because you want to spy on me and I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" I shouted. My brother was unbelievable. I felt like he was never going to let me go or grow up.

"Oh and Saku?"

"WHAT AGAIN?" I yelled.

"Tomoyo came earlier and packed for you already. We can go run at the Penguin Alley."

I signed. I wonder what Tomoyo planned for me to wear. At least, I will have more time to sleep.

"Alright, let me change into my sportswear first."

"Oh and gaki, Hiiragizawa came too. He said he was going to pick you up and bring you to eat at 6pm." Said Touya, rolling his eyes.

-x

"By the way, what did Eriol tell you so you accept to tell Syaoran?" I asked.

"None of your business, kaijuu." My brother replied.

"Oi! You're so lame. Now try to catch me!" I said while running faster.

"Okay, the first to be home." He shouted behind me.

-x

As I opened my apartment door, I heard lots of voice.

"Good evening everyone, we are back!" I shouted happily.

"Going to take a shower first, kaijuu." Said Touya as I walked into my living room.

Tomoyo came towards me and we shared a hug. "I cannot wait for you to wear what I design for you." She whispered in my ear.

I heard Eriol says something to Syoaron but I wasn't sure what exactly. It sounded like "You should tell her, bro". I wondered what they were talking about.

"Huh, thanks Moyo." I said as I sat next to Eriol. "What you guys were doing?"

Eriol: Oh, we were discussing about stuffs to do in Hawaii. Syaoran has that terrible habit to organize our schedule.

Tomoyo: Don't blame him. Sakura has it too.

Syaoran: Really? She used to be so messy and late all the time.

Tomoyo: Well, she's still taking her time but she likes to organize her schedule now.

Syaoran: I see. Would never guess. She used to be so carefree.

Me (Sakura): Hey, I'm here. Stop bad mouthing me! And I'm never late! I always get on time! ON TIME!

The three of them laughed and nodded.

Tomoyo: So what did you plan again? I forgot.

Syaoran: Yeah, I would like to know since I found interesting activities that you might forgot.

Me: Let me look at my phone. Oh its 9pm. Oh, look Moyo, Chiharu just sent me a picture of her bikini! Okay, hum. Today we are Monday the 1st and I had to work and shop for my earrings. Oh no! I forgot to buy my earrings!

Tomoyo: Oh no! Wait, I'll bring you a pair or two so you can choose, okay?

Syaoran: They have stores there too, you know.

Me and Tomoyo: Really?!

Me: Okay, so tomorrow we have to take the plane at 6am. It's a 14 hours flight and oh- guys! Its not the same time zone. Hawaii is actually 19 hours late from Japan so when we will land there, it will be Tuesday 9pm in Japan but in Hawaii, it will be Monday 2am.

Tomoyo: This is so confusing. So Chiharu's wedding is supposed to be on Saturday Japan day, but it will be actually Friday in Hawaii?

Me: Yup. I guess we can sleep in the plane and go club when we arrived. Rika and Naoko told me we could throw her a secret party. A last girls night before her wedding.

Tomoyo: Oh gosh, not another hang over!

Me: I know right! But, if I think we could do it. To use our time efficiently, when we arrived, we go to the club. I googled about it and I found one that looks awesome. Since we will have sleep on the plane beforehand, we will have energy to go hiking.

Syaoran: I learned that Hawaii was composed of six mains islands that all had different things to do and so. I asked Eriol and Tomoyo which island we were going to while they were cuddling while watching an episode of Friends on Netflix. They said it was Maui. I googled it too and it was the island that most people chose for their honeymoon as it was the most romantic island.

Me: I'm impressed. See people, another person with research skills! So, I thought that after that hiking we could go sky diving if we have time but Wednesday we really have to go snorkelling and make some lei (Hawaiian flowers) crowns or necklace! Then on Thursday we should get some henne tatoos and I heard they are some good restaurants with Hawaiian dancers. They have shows where they use fire, isn't that amazing? What do you guys think?

Syaoran: Wow! You guys were wrong, my schedule isn't as tight as hers!

Tomoyo: Sorry darling. I called Chiharu today and we discussed about your case. She said she wanted to use Thursday as the day off so we could tan and relax. She wanted to be and look rested for her wedding day.

Me: Huh. Another talk behind my back. Seriously girls, if you're not happy with what I planned, you could have tell me earlier!

I crossed my arms and pouted.

Eriol: Don't worry Sakura. I don't think the girls talk without you. They just didn't want to disappoint you.

Me: Right. Did you know that they omitted to tell me that Syaoran was going to be the best man? I thought it was going to me you all along, Eriol!

Tomoyo reddened and tried to justify herself.

Eriol laughed and Syaoran was both sad and frustrated.

Syaoran: Huh, why did you girls kept me a secret from Sakura?

We all ignored him.

Me: Its okay Moyo. I'm not mad. I'm just shocked that you guys don't trust me more or take me like I was the most delicate flower in the world.

As I finished my sentence, Touya came into the living room.

Touya: Oi, there are too much people in this room! Well, in this apartment in general!

Syaoran: Well, you can leave, if you're not happy. I mean, no one is forcing you to stay.

Touya glared at him with dangerous eyes: Be careful with what you say, gaki!

Tomoyo: Shh, shh guys.

Touya: Oh, I just got a call earlier. Katsumi is going to come too.

Everyone: What?!

Syaoran: That bastard!

Touya: Who you calling bastard, gaki? That guy is my friend.

Syaoran looked at Touya in disbelief.

Syaoran: Doesn't he know?

I nodded my head as Tomoyo came towards me.

Syaoran: Why not?

Tomoyo looked at me and said: Even if you're going to be okay, I'm not letting him go and ruin it for all of us.

Touya: What do you mean Daidouji? What am I missing?

Syaoran: And you call yourself a good brother!

Touya: HOW DARE YOU GAKI! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE!

Tomoyo: Its too hard to tell, Touya.

Eriol: Yeah, bro. Its just wrong.

Me, shocked that even Eriol knew. I wondered who between Syaoran or Tomoyo told him: What? How do you know?

Eriol: I met him today at the coffee shop with Syaoran. They had an intense encounter. Syaoran was about to beat the crap out of-

My eyes watered slowly on my cheeks. Touya noticed it and took me in his arms and asked me what happened.

Me: Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me, you'll do no harsh things nor harm anyone okay?

Touya: Is that Chinese brat implied?

I nodded but quickly added before Touya punched Syaoran "But he's the good guy in the story."

I swallowed and began to tell the story that I told no one but Tomoyo. I was so scared to tell Touya because he was friend with Katsumi. Plus, he was also Naoko's older brother and I didn't want her to lose her oni-chan. It was my deepest dark secret. I decided to spare some details and just tell the main situation.

_Flashback_

10 years ago. Senior party night.

"_I've came here earlier but no one heard me" said Katsumi with a wicked smile._

"_That's weird, I didn't hear anything. Probably because of all the people here" explained Sakura_

"_Its not what I meant, I've heard other kind of noise" replied Katsumi._

"_I don't understand what you mean then."_

_He then tried to frame the teenage girl against the wall to kiss her. Slowly, he pulled up her dress. He put his pelvis against hers and moaned. He really wanted to get laid. He pushed her further when she tried to escape his reach._

_Her eyes widened and she said she was only sixteen, and that it was wrong._

"_So what if you're only sixteen, I do not think it stopped you earlier…" said Katsumi huskily. She still didn't had a clue of what he was trying to insinuate._

"_GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE!" cried the teenage girl._

"_Don't act so hard to get, my naughty girl" he whispered in her ears._

_She shut her eyes as she stiffened, thinking of the worst, trying to get rid of his hands but he was stronger when suddenly, she heard Syaoran's voice. She lost tracked of what happened next, she or something. She was thankful that he was there and protected her. She was still dizzy, probably by the alcohol. She then was pulled in Syoaran's arms and lean her head against his chest._

_End of Flashback_

As I spoke the last word of my painful memory, Touya and Syaoran stood up. Their hands were clenched and they looked very threatening. Tomoyo hugged me. Eriol was holding hands with Tomoyo to reassure her.

"And you want me not to harm him?" Touya yelled. "Does anyone else know about this?" I nodded.

Before we knew it, Touya left my apartment without a word. Knowing him, it was worse than him leaving cursing. I signed. At least, he knew it now, after years of hiding the truth from him. Finally, I was relieved for that reason.


	6. Chapter 5- Hawaii, Here We Come!

**AN: Finally, Syaoran& Sakura will decide to have a truce and they will talk more about what happened to them during the time they were apart. No romance yet. Sorry hehehe! (ALSO it is not the best chapter but I needed a transition for something better later :p, please bear with me!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Hawaii, Here We Go!

Tuesday May 2nd

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

"Hey its already 2am, Sakura. We have to go to the airport now!" Tomoyo told me. "Did Touya text you back?"

"Yes, he's on his way. He'll be there in five minutes because he's still taking us to the airport, no need to call your mom. Anyways, he only found a ticket that will get me in Hawaii 12 hours before the wedding reception." I said.

"Great, my life started to suck with him around." Chuckled Syaoran.

Usually, I would glared at him, but we all laughed at that thought. It was true that Touya never let Syaoran breathe without harassing him.

When I saw him on Friday, I was quite shocked and mad because of his departure for Hong Kong, a decade ago. At the beginning, I wanted to show him how grown-up and fierce I could be but the more time I spend with him, the more I realized that I missed him and I was tired of fighting with him. Plus, after I told Touya, I felt so relieved and I don't think I'm mad against Syaoran anymore. I realize I still want him to be in my life as my best friend.I don't have time to think about it right now.

-x

"Gosh! Moyo, you never told me you brought us two large suitcases each!" I exclaimed as I saw what Syaoran and Eriol were carrying out of the car.

"Honestly, Tomoyo. Even if you gave her the nicest dress in the fanciest silk, she'll still look like a kaijuu!" Touya said.

"Oi! That's so mean!" I said before I stomped on his foot.

"OUCH!" he cried. "See, only monsters do that!"

I glared at him as we started walking.

"Do you have your boarding pass? Your passport? Money? Did you exchange it already? What about toothpaste?" he asked me.

"Oi, why do you only ask me! And yes I do have my papers." I replied

"Fine then. Did everyone brought their essentials? Gaki, its okay if you don't. I'll drive you off the orphanage." Touya said.

Eriol chuckled and Syaoran glared at Touya.

"Well, we have to leave you here. We are in front of the security post, Touya-chan." Said Tomoyo. "Thank you so much for driving us and see you in a few days!"

"You're welcome. Take care of her, Hiiragizawa. And take care of my kaijuu too!" Touya said before hugging Tomoyo and myself.

I felt that he tighten his arms around me, more than usual and it made me feel warm. I was lucky to have him as an oni-chan even though he could be a pain in the ass.

"Thank you and see you, oni-chan!" I said, smiling.

-x

"I'm so excited! WE ARE GOING TO HAWAII!" I shouted, joyful. Tomoyo came and took by hands and we jumped like children. People were giving us weird looks. Our happiness did not last long.

"To all the passengers of the flight number 258, destination Hawaii, gate E6: A problem has been detected, therefore your flight will be delayed. Please remain patient, a short message will follow."

"Eh, isn't our flight?" I exclaimed, as I found the numbers familiar.

"Holy molly. Yes it is." Said Eriol that took off his ticket from his pocket.

"I hope it isn't too serious." Tomoyo spoke.

"I just want to sleep waiting then." I said.

"Lazy ass." Syaoran said as I glance at him. He was wearing beige trousers and a white tee. I recognize another expensive brand name. It wasn't even casual clothes and we were going on a plane!

"Better than trying to be so stylish all the time. I mean, you're a guy. It makes you so superficial." I said.

"Hum, talking about double standards. You're the one who's wearing a dress." He replied.

"My dress is very comfortable and it is long so it will make me warm from the AC on the plane. Plus, I brought a soft cardigan." I said trying to explain my smart outfit idea.

"Yeah right. If you really want to be comfortable, you would have wear jogging, poo head." He answered.

"Poo head?" Tomoyo chuckled as I tried to kick him.

"Ow! So not classy" Syaoran scowled.

"Yeah, its one of Syaoran's expression to say that the person is lying to him or to his self or doesn't admit the truth." Eriol explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well. Let's sit down near our gate, instead of standing here. I think we are waiting next the security guard since too long." Eriol said.

And we followed him while searching for our gate. Several minutes after we sat down in silence, a message intended for us (and every passengers of our flight) was heard. It warned us that because of a malfunction of the plane, we will have to wait three hours. We shrugged.

"So sleepy and so hungry." I said.

"Its only 6:30 am" Syaoran told me. "What a baby." I punched his arm.

I pouted. I felt so down since last night, after my confession to Touya. He seemed to notice my sorrow and stood up.

"Come, I'll buy you something to eat 'Kura." He spoke softly offering me his hand to help me getting off my sit. How could I refuse food? Plus, I was too tired to continue to be mean at him.

"Do you guys want something?" I asked Tomoyo and Eriol. They nodded.

As we walked through the food court, I couldn't decide which stand to choose. His stomach growled.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who's hungry!" I defended myself.

"Just choose already, sweetheart." He said as we were going to argue again, someone familiar called my name.

"Sakura?" asked a handsome guy, taller than Syaoran. He approached them and hazel eyes met emerald.

"Mihai!" I exclaimed, I didn't think about it twice to rush and hug him. He held me tight. "What a coincidence to meet you here!" he said.

I then realize how weird it was, since we broke up. My happiness went away and I started to feel strange about talking to him.

The light brown haired guy then noticed Syaoran. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" we both blurted out.

Before he could add something, Syaoran cut him off and wrapped his arms around me: "Well, glad to meet you. I'm Syaoran by the way. It will be Li to you but we have to leave, we're heading to a wedding in Hawaii." He said in a not really friendly manner.

I smiled and waved good bye to Mihai while he looked disappointed that we couldn't chat more.

When we were far enough for him to hear me, I asked "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I was just hungry. Let's go to the other food court."

"Why did you lie? Our flight has been reported! We have to wait here anyways. I could have talk to him more." I said.

"You looked like you wanted to avoid him." Was his only answer as we walked for several minutes in complete silence. Then I realized something.

"Eh! The other food court is located at the other end of the airport!" I yelled.

Syaoran chuckled and said "I thought you know. Stop complaining, lazy ass." I tried to kick his ankle but he stopped me.

"Let's talk about something. Like, hum, oh, what was your relationship with this Miyaye guy?" he suddenly asked, maybe to ease the tension.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you're jealous." I teased him. I looked at him intensely to see if I was right but he didn't seem flushed. It was pretty weird talking about my love life to the guy I loved back in high school.

"He was my boyfriend. Three years. Broke up because he wanted to work in Switzerland. He left me." I answered him, trying not to show him that I was still a bit affected by that story.

"I see. Reminds me that we didn't talk very much since Friday." He said, glancing at me with his beautiful amber eyes. He looked guilty. "'Kura, I've been thinking about it and I'm so sorry I left and I'm sorry for all the-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just know that I'm not mad against you, its history now isn't?" I said. I thought about our current situation for the past few days and I wanted to be comfortable around him, just like before. Plus, we were going to spend almost a whole week together in Hawaii!

Plus, we were going to spend an entire week in Hawaii with everyone and I didn't want anyone to feel awkward because of us.

"Let's just stop bugging each other, shall we?" I asked, smiling.

"Sounds great to me. Now, try to ask that from your brother." We both laughed.

He approached me and hugged me, kissing my forehead in a friendly way. "I missed you, 'Kura."

"I missed you too, Syaoran." I spoke softly. My ringtone broke our embrace. I answered.

"Where are you guys? Its been a while and we are now hungry. Just please bring us something to snack on. See you!" said the feminine voice before she hang up. Ah Tomoyo.

"Well, she sure talks loudly now. Pretty different from the quiet and retreated Tomoyo from high school huh?" Syaoran asked as I nodded.

"Speaking of school, I never knew which university you went it!" he asked as we reached the food court.

My eyes widened. I didn't want to tell him earlier but it was hard for me since the move was hard for me to live. I took a deep breath.

"Hum, we both went to Concordia University." I said, hoping for him not to ask further.

"Concordia? As Concordia in Canada?"

"Yes, we moved there for a while. I didn't think you would know about it." I replied.

"We? As in who?" he asked, all intrigued.

"As in me, Touya, Tomoyo and aunt Sonomi. Yes, we left my dad alone but he was given a contract in Egypt and it was a huge opportunity so."

"I see. I know Tomoyo is your cousin but why did aunt Daidouji came with you guys?" he tried to understand. Then I told him about Touya getting a scholarship in McGill University, aunt Sonomi wanting to start another business company in North America and me being affected by that change.

Soon, we were in line and we ordered the food. I wanted an English muffin with eggs, bacon and cheese and ordered the same for Tomoyo. As for him, I think he took something with sausage and cheese for both him and Eriol. After we got our order we continued our conversation.

It was great to not have any tension with him as I was getting tired to always be "mean". We started walking slowly towards our gate.

"So, when did you came back to Japan?" he asked.

"One year ago. After I got my master in law."

"I see, is it me or it took you longer than you were supposed to?" he said, looking awkward. I think he didn't want to hurt me or make me feel bad if I truly did take more time to finish school.

"Yeah. Hum. I was 18 when I was in university. I studied marketing for a year (two semesters). Then I realized I like it a lot but I didn't see myself working in that field later as a career. So I did a semester in finances September to December. And, I hum, drop school because I didn't like it either and I wanted to know what I would like to do. I started school again months later, in September again to start a new year. And I chose law. And I got a master. And I came back after. What about you?" I said.

"Finance huh? I thought you hate maths." He said.

"I do but I worked very hard." I replied.

"I see. As for me, when I went back to Hong Kong, I had to study all summer to be take entrances exams for Harvard. I met Eriol there and he was from England. My mom sent me there in late August. I studied in business and majored in finance. I then work for a New York company for a year before coming back to Hong Kong. I decided not to take my family's business. Well not yet. I wanted to prove that I don't need their name to be successful." He said. "What did you do during your semester off?"

"I found a job in a bakery. Well they mostly sell cupcakes. I liked it a lot." I replied as we approached Tomoyo and Eriol.

"It was about time. I'm starving!" her best friend shouted. "Oh and the flight has been reported for another hour. At 11am, we will be flying. For the inconvenience, they will serve us premium food on the plane and gave us the right to see free movies."

I was rather happy to hear that as the flight will be a long one so spending it watching movies wasn't bad.

-x

In the airplane, Eriol was sitting right to the window and I was next to him. At my left was Tomoyo and to her left was Syaoran. We spend the first hour talking about our university life in North America. After a while, Syaoran decided to take a nap and the three of us agreed on watching the same movie.

A few minutes after he dozed off, Tomoyo took a green box that was in Syaoran pocket.

"Do you want a mint?" she asked. I looked at the box and recognize it. I somewhat remember seeing it a long time ago but I wasn't sure in which circumstance. I just knew it was his. Maybe he ate those mints since high school and he gave me one once.

I love mints so of course I said yes. "Won't you take some?" I asked Tomoyo. She nodded and put the mints back in Syaoran's pocket. She probably knew I would like to have some.

"Moyo, I have to tell you. We called it a truce, me and Syaoran." I said while putting my earphones. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"I'm happy that you guys will stop fighting." She said.

The movie was beginning. I tried to stay awake but I guess I was tired because my eyes began to close by themselves. I didn't quite remember what I watched because I fell asleep within ten minutes.

-x

It has been 10 hours that we were on the plane, when I woke up. I take a look to my watch, I slept since 12pm and it was now 9pm. It was so weird because I didn't feel tired but I fell asleep.

"Hello lazy ass. You're finally awake." Said a manly voice. At my right was Syaoran. I realize that Eriol exchange his place with Syaoran to sit next to his girlfriend Tomoyo.

"Hmmm." I mumbled.

"Your voice sounds like you might or will catch a cold. Here, take my jacket to stay warm, 'Kura." Syaoran said.

"Thank you, Syaoran." I said as he put his jacket over me. It smelled good. I didn't notice that he now wears perfume. "Wow, now you actually want to smell good!" I teased him.

"I always did smell good!" he said, looking hurt. We both laughed. It felt so good to be back to our oldselves.

"Good morning passengers. We will land in Hawaii in less than one hour. Please take note that we will be in a different time zone than Japan and we will arrive at 7am, local time. Thank you for travelling with us." Said the air hostess on the interphone.

"Hmm. So the secret party for Chiharu has been cancel or have they been partying without us?" I asked Tomoyo.

"I called them earlier, before getting on the plane. They said they were going to delay it. Today, they already got plan but we can join them for dinner at 7pm at the hotel restaurant." She told me. "Fancy night after." She winked at me.

"What did you plan for us again, Moyo?" I signed.

* * *

><p>Syaoran POV<p>

Earlier that day.

I can't stand being next to her with her on her guards. We didn't work out as lovers so at least we could be friends. Just like before. My mind wandered the last few days to find a way to return the way we were. I guess the best way will be to apologize. I hope it will work.

"Come, I'll buy you something to eat 'Kura." I spoke softly as I offered her my hand to help her getting up.

"Do you guys want something?" she asked Tomoyo and Eriol. They nodded.

-x

"Sakura?" asked a guy, approaching us.

"Mihai!" Sakura exclaimed, she seemed happy and hugged him. I saw that he tighten his arms around us, to my dismay. "What a coincidence to meet you here!" he said.

She stiffened and looked like she didn't want to be next to him anymore. 'What a strange woman' I thought.

The light brown haired guy then noticed me. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" we both blurted out.

Before he could add something, I cut him off and wrapped my arms around her delicate shoulders: "Well, glad to meet you. I'm Syaoran by the way. It will be Li to you but we have to leave, we're heading to a wedding in Hawaii." I said in a cold voice.

She waved at him and he looked disappointed.

When we were far enough for him to hear me, she asked "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I was just hungry. Let's go to the other food court."

"Why did you lie? Our flight has been reported! We have to wait here anyways. I could have talk to him more." She said.

"You looked like you wanted to avoid him." Was my only answer as we walked for several minutes in complete silence.

"Eh! The other food court is located at the other end of the airport!" Sakura yelled.

I chuckled. "I thought you know. Stop complaining, lazy ass." As she tried to kick my ankle but I stopped her.

"Let's talk about something. Like, hum, oh, what was your relationship with this Miyaye guy?" I suddenly asked, curious in a not blunt way.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you're jealous." She teased me.

"He was my boyfriend. Three years. Broke up because he wanted to work in Switzerland. He left me." She answered.

I was rather angry that he was the one who left her because it might cause her pain and it could mean that she still didn't have closure about their relationship.

Seeing her earlier, running towards another guy's charm kinda made me feel jealous but it meant that she was over him if she was happy to see him. At the same time, she also looked displeased and lost to see him so I wasn't sure what to think about the situation.

Women are so complicated.

-x

"Do you mind switching place with Eriol?" asked a feminine voice.

I was rubbing my eyes as I just woke up. "Sure." I answered Tomoyo when I finally recognize the voice.

Of course the lovey dovey couple wanted to sit next to each other, I signed.

When I sat down, I turned my face to the left, looking at the auburn haired woman next to me.

'Sakura. She's become even prettier than before. Her now long hair make her look a lot more mature and even if she lost her cheerful side but was still acting childish. I hoped it wasn't because of me. Her scent was sweet. I tried not to let her perfume distract me.'

-x

After I kissed her on Friday night, that moment played over and over in my head as I thought I still had feelings for her. After she told her brother about that bastard that almost rape her, I felt like I wanted to protect her so badly. I don't know if its love or friendship as I care deeply for her safe-being, similar to the way her brother Touya protects her. Well, after my discussion with Sakura earlier, I know we didn't lost our chemistry and we are back to our old-selves: best friends.

-x

Man, its been six hours that we were on the plane and Sakura was still sleeping. I didn't mind but her head began to be really heavy on my shoulders and I really want to use the bathroom. I didn't want to wake her up though. I signed. What wouldn't I do for her pretty emerald eyes?

Plus, I'm a gentleman.

-x

Finally, I felt her head moving and my left shoulder was free from a weight.

"Hello lazy ass. You're finally awake." I said.

"Hmmm." She mumbled with a raspy throat sound.

"Your voice sounds like you might or will catch a cold. Here, take my jacket to stay warm, 'Kura." I said.

"Thank you, Syaoran." She said as I put my jacket over her. "Wow, now you actually want to smell good!" I teased him.

"I always did smell good!" I said, looking hurt. We both laughed. It felt so good to be back to our oldselves.

Our laughter didn't last since the flight attendant interrupted us and said some stuffs about us getting to destination.

"Finally! Hawaii here we come!" Sakura shouted, cheerful as ever.

Maybe I was wrong about her lost cheerfulness, after all. I smiled.

-x

As soon as Eriol checked us in, we were about to enter in our respective rooms.

"I know its supposed to be me and you, Sho but- hum- I- We." Eriol start mumbling.

"Oi! I know what you want but I cannot force Sakura to share a bedroom with me!" I replied.

"MOYO! You would leave me to be pleasure by Eriol?!" Sakura shouted, indignated.

Blood rushed to Tomoyo's cheeks and she soon turned red, like a lobster.

I scoffed and Sakura laughed evilly. "I was just playing with you but I guess I was right!" making her poor best friend looking even more red, if possible.

Sakura approached me and said truthfully "We shared an apartment for a few days after 10 years of not seeing each other, and now we are sharing a room? What can't we do, really?"

I laughed. "You're right. But hey, be positive, at least, there are two beds, 'Kura."

-x

"Huh. Well, it was supposed to be." I said, apologizing.

"TOMOYO, ERIOL!" she cursed. "WHAT ARE THEY THINKING?"

I guessed they planned this to us, I signed.

* * *

><p>AN: I search the time zone of Hawaii. And it is quite different from Japan, I hope you guys won't be too lost with it, its been hard for me to write it and try to put everything and schedule together. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter!<p>

Ps: For the one that didn't get it, there's only one bed so Sakura and Syaoran will have to share a bed.


	7. Chapter 6- The Kidnapping

**AN: **Here a short recap: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo& Eriol are now in Hawaii that is 19 hours behind Japan (Different Time Zone).

Since they left Japan on Tuesday at 11am and their flight lasts 14-15 hours when they arrived in Hawaii, it was Wednesday 2am in Japan.

In Hawaii, they arrived on Tuesday 7am.

Those facts don't change the story but I just wanted to write something as accurate as possible.

This is also why I wouldn't mind if you, dear reader, point out some mistakes. Thanks for reading and for reviewing too!

Also, sorry for the long delay, not only I've had a lot of exams but I also lacked inspiration. I think I'll update at least once every month.

Last note: I'm not sure what to do with reviews? Am I supposed to message you back? Well, since they are only a few reviews, I think I can do it but I don't want to annoy people.

In any case, a special thanks to StarElsie that reviewed every chapter, and yes Stox4Story, you will know the answers to all your questions throughout the story. :)

And thank you for putting me in favorites or to follow my story! Enjoy this chapter!

Warning: ADULT LANGUAGE! (cursing)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The Kidnapping.

Tuesday, May 2nd.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Hawaii, 2pm.<strong>

**Syaoran POV**

"That was amazing!" Sakura cried as soon as she got out of the water. She looked around and search for familiar heads and didn't notice that I was approaching her but she still talked alone. "Those fishes were so colourful and-"

"BOOH!" I yelled suddenly behind her.

"AHHHHH! Syaoran- YOU!" she screamed.

I laughed at her. "You didn't change, did you?"

She reddened and glared at me.

She pouted and and began to swim back to the shore. "Hey wait for us!" Tomoyo and Eriol both panted behind her.

I took this for a challenge and soon enough I was in front of her.

"Argg! I won't let you win, Syaoran!" the auburn haired girl screamed.

"Too late. I won." I said while I looked at her coming out the water.

Sakura was wearing a simple royal blue bikini and it contrasted with the light blue of the sky where the sun shined its hot sunlight on our skin.

Her long hair was both loose and a bit wavy. I wondered if the bikini was another item designed by Tomoyo. She was beautiful and her hair made me so weak in the knee if she knew.

I still wasn't used to her new asset: her hair. It made her look more like a woman. Not that I didn't like her short shoulder length hair from our teenage years, I thought she was very very cute but now…

'Oi, what am I thinking, she will never be willing to go out with me as she saw me as a friend. Kissing her was a mistake, I guess. I don't regret it, tho. I needed to do it and know if we both felt something and I guess it didn't do too much for her. I have to admit that I was surprised that she kissed back and that she was so fierce. Maybe she wanted to provoke me? I mean, she was never fierce and she still doesn't look like that. Oh well. Stop Syaoran, I'll stay a friend, hopefully we will be back to our old relationship and nothing else.'

"Come Syao, let's find some snacks, I'm hungry!" yelled Sakura and that was the end of the conversation I had with myself.

-x

"Yummy! I lovee coconuts!" Sakura exclaimed before taking a large sip of a freshly cut coconut. She handed money to the seller and thanked him.

"Be careful or you will choke because you drink like a pig." I said.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"Syaoran, you just sounded like Touya!" Tomoyo said.

And they all laugh at me. "Damn, I can't believe I just got insulted like that or did I really become like Kinomoto?"I sighed.

"Oh look, a karaoke club!" said a cheerful Sakura as we were walking towards the street market.

"Nice, Tomoyo, its been a long time since I didn't hear your lovely voice." Eriol began.

Tomoyo looked flushed and kissed Eriol. "You're such a charm, honey."

"Oh look, a strip club!" I said, pointing at a random place, trying to act like Sakura.

Tomoyo laughed while Sakura shouted "You perv!"

"Hey, I was just joking." I started.

And then I realize that there was really a strip club where I was pointing. 'What are the odds?' I thought.

"Hey, it's the place where we are supposed to bring Takashi. Like tonight." Eriol started looking at the address on his phone. "Look fancier than I thought." Said Eriol.

"Heh? You guys are really bringing him here tonight a few days before his wedding?" Sakura started.

"Don't act all stuck up, Sakura. I know what you can do." Tomoyo started, winking at me. Her eye contact made me feel very uncomfortable, I have to admit.

"No, its just that… They could have bring him earlier or to somewhere else in Japan. Like this is really last minute." The emerald eyed girl said.

"Guys, you know." Tomoyo explained.

"Hey, we are listening!" Eriol replied.

"Hey, what about we play some volleyball?" I asked.

"Remember when you and Sakura played volleyball back in our beach trip in high school? You both didn't want to drop the ball so you would have luck with your crush Yukito!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura reddened. "Oi!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Eriol, all confused.

"Its because of Takashi. Damn him and his lies." I answered, shy that I was so naïve back in high school.

"You were both so gullible!" laughed Tomoyo.

-x

**9h45pm**

"Eriol, Takashi just texted me. He's done with his dinner with Chiharu. Let's join him near the beach. He's taking her on a short walk on the beach before his party." I said.

"Well ladies, let's go to the strip club!" Said Eriol casually. "Have a nice lady night, my sweet Tomoyo." he murmured to his girlfriend before kissing her intensely.

"Get a room, already." I said, looking at them annoyed. Its been a few days that I witness their display of public affection but I still didn't get used to it.

"We will accompany you, guys." Said Tomoyo.

"Accompany? Why?" Eriol asked. "It will be dangerous for you to be alone by your own after, ladies."

"But we want to walk on the beach too!" Sakura exclaimed. "And anyways, Chiharu well be left alone too, unless you three are going to walk her to the hotel first."

"Even so, it will suck for her to be alone on her pre-wedding vacations." Tomoyo added.

"True. Well let's go." I said as Tomoyo grinned evilly as she called Naoko to join them.

-x

After we left the girls in front of the karaoke bar across the strip club, we began walking towards our final destination.

"Time for us now." I said to the guys.

"Your last night of fun, so let's enjoy it while you can, buddy!" cried Eriol pushing the door.

As we entered, we realize that for a Tuesday, they were a lot of people. I was glad because I wanted to relax with the guys and the more we were, the better the atmosphere since we were in a strip club.

"I'm paying the first round for everyone!" shouted Takashi as he spotted his others friends at the bar. One was Naoko new boyfriend named Jichiro and the other one was Takashi childhood friend named Daichi.

"All right!" said Daichi.

"The groom to be is here, let's make it start!" Jichiro exclaimed.

"Five shooters of tequila and five of vodka!" I asked.

"Two each already?" asked Eriol.

"Oi, don't be too prude Hiiragizawa" Jiricho replied as the blue eyed men reddened a bit. He was known to be an intellectual and was the most reserved of us all.

They only took their first shot that Syaoran's phone started ringing.

"Sorry guys, I'll turn this off. It will costs me a fortune to answer- hey its Sakura.." I started. Thinking it was weird that she was calling me during our guy's night, I thought it must be an emergency so I answered.

"SYAORAN! HELP, WE ARE GETTING FOLLOWED BY SOME- AHHHHH!"

"Sakura? Are you okay? Where are you?!" I asked, worried by what she just told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day, Hawaii, 1pm<strong>

**Sakura POV**

As we were walking, I was looking at the turquoise sea, with soft waves coming on and on. I closed my eyes just to hear the sound of the water moving.

It felt so good to relax after the flight. It wasn't the first time that I took the plane but it felt worst than any other times. I felt so dizzy and sleepy. I'm happy that I wasn't feeling that bad anymore but I wasn't at my best.

I wondered if it was due to everything that happened those last days. Syaoran that came back put me off guards at first. I was very mad and sad to see him because of all the memories he brought and when he kissed me that Friday night, I forgot about all the bad things. I only felt like a desired woman who needed to be loved. I felt wanted since a very long time and I wanted him too. I guess it was because I was overwhelmed to see him and that's why I kissed him back so eagerly.

The morning after, angst came back to haunt me even if at the same time, I was happy that he was there because I missed him.

I didn't want to admit it at first but, I'm glad we called it a truce because, its so easy to be around him without being mad all the time. I truly missed the closeness we share back when we were best friend.

I remove my black sandals to feel the white sands with my feets. It was too hot to be pleasurable but I quickly got used to it.

At the beginning, I had mixed feelings because I used to love him but now that I spent more time with him, I feel like I just need him to be my best friend. I had the closure I needed by seeing him and I'm totally fine with it. Having him back as my best friend…

We walked towards the pond and it disrupted my thoughts. We saw lots and lots of colors moving in the water. I was amazed by how sudden the fishes could swim.

"Hey, there are people who are snorkelling with the water!" cried Tomoyo who began to film with her camera. "Let's do this today!" she continued.

"Alright, I'm in!" I replied, all excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawaii, present time, 10h15pm<strong>

**Syaoran POV**

_They only took their first shot that Syaoran's phone started ringing._

"_Sorry guys, I'll turn this off. It will costs me a fortune to answer- hey its Sakura.." I started. Thinking it was weird that she was calling me during our guy's night, I thought it must be an emergency so I answered._

"_SYAORAN! HELP, WE ARE GETTING FOLLOWED BY SOME- AHHHHH!" _

"_Sakura? Are you okay? Where are you?!" I asked, worried by what she just told me_.

"What's happening, Sho?" asked Eriol, seeing my face.

"The girls in trouble, Sakura said some people are stalking them." I replied.

"Well, Tomoyo texted me the same, and they're supposed to be in the karaoke club next door. Let's chek them out." Eriol said before rushing towards the exit.

Takashi worried about his future bride-to-be since he knew she was with Sakura and Tomoyo. Jichiro and Daichi followed us outside.

As soon as we out the strip club, we saw the girls (Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika) surrounded by six huge guys with black masks, they were trying to escape but they were no way out. I was going to beat the shit out of them since I knew martial arts.

Even if I was outnumbered by six people, it was okay. I began to scare them by punching a few down and they looked surprised that I could fight back. I smirked because they ignored my talent with martial arts. Then I realize that they were more. In fact, a dozen more masked guys came and took me by behind. They put a bag on me and wrapped it around my head. I heard Sakura and Tomoyo screaming my name.

I tried to punch the guys even though I was blinded by the bag they put on my head.

"Fuck, this one is tough! Help me to tie this one down." I heard an angry voice next to me.

I then felt them putting me in the back of what I guess was a van.

"Ouch! Sho, I know its you, stop punching me!" shouted Eriol, recognizing my fighting style.

"What? Oh sorry Eriol. I was still trying to fight those guys. Fuck, what will happened to the girls now?" I shouted. "FUCK!"

"OH MY GOD, THEY WILL TAKE MY PRECIOUS CHIHARU AND RAPE HER! OH MY GOD, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN JIU JIT SU BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL! NOW WE WILL DIE AND I WILL NEVER GET TO MARRY THE WOMAN OF MY LIFE!" yelled Takashi, out of despair.

"SHUT UP!" screamed one of the drivers as the car began to move making me, Eriol, Takashi, Jichiro and Daichi stumbled down. I was sweating and worried to death of what will happen to the girls if we, guys, were tied.

"Don't worry, Tak. We know we won't let them do anything to our women." Tried Eriol.

"Well, while you guys are worried, I'm kinda happy because I know Naoko would be excited to be in such a situation. I'm sure she's both scared and delighted that her boyfriend is kidnapped." signed Jichiro.

It was a bad moment to do such a joke, but we all laughed.

Suddenly, I had a plan.

"Yo Eriol, I know what we could do. Our arms are tied but not our fingers nor our hands, so we can untied each other and then remove the bag from our head and then open the van and get out." I explained to him.

"What about us?" asked Jichiro.

"I think they know what they're doing. Plus, I know you're not the most handy in here." Replied Daichi as he chuckled.

I tried to approached Eriol by following his voice and avoided the other guys.

As I almost reached him, I felt a body that I thought was Eriol when I heard a feminine voice whispered next to my ear: "No you won't go anywhere, _sweetheart._"

I thought I was dreaming but that woman stopped me from going towards Eriol but then I stiffened as I felt her body pushed against me when the van made a rushed turn. I was now sure wasn't Eriol's at all. The car continued moving abruptly and I fell on the floor with the woman that was now on top of me. A flowery and fruity scent went to my nose.

"Where you at Sho? You stopped moving? And is it me or I heard To-" began Eriol.

"Eriol?" everyone shouted. "What happened? Why did he stops in the middle of his sentence? Are you okay Eriol? What the heck!"

"There are other people with us guys! Be careful!" I yelled to them.

For five minutes, the car began to move very fastly and then stopped.

"Now guys, we are arrived at our general quarter. Do not make any sudden move as we owned guns. I repeat, do not try anything harsh or we will kill all of your girlfriends. Is it clear?" said a man voice.

I felt someone making me got out of the van and I began to walk, where the person pushed me to.

We began to hear very loud music. Then I recognized some pop songs whose lyrics were obscene. I began to be disgusted at what they will ask us or the women. 'They better not do anything to Sakura.' I thought as I clenched my fists.

I got directed to what I think was another room, as I felt like I passed through a door. The music also got turned down or it just gradually disappeared behind me.

Two seconds after, someone pushed me against a chair and said "Sit down. _Now_."

At first, I thought it was one of the masked guy but then I realized it was a feminine voice I knew too well. And it sounded very seductive.

As I felt like the bag was removed from my head, a slower song was played in the background.

As I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the light, I realize I was in a secluded mirrored room with already little light. I was waiting for the worst but then it was Sakura's face that appeared in front of me.

'Am I going to die? Is it why I'm dreaming about what I want to see? What am I thinking? Is my dying wish is to see those emerald green eyes before I leave this Earth?'

Then my eyes couldn't help but wander on her. 'Oh my gosh' I thought. She was dressing in light, oh very light lingerie. A bit like the one I saw her with by accident. Maybe it was the same?

I was staring at her, shocked. She was wearing something that I later learned was called a bustier. It was like a short black and sleeveless top that was hiding but cupping her breasts. It was rather tight but see through so we could see some parts of her flat stomach and but not her cute belly button. It was hidden by a thick line of lace that was part of 'oh my'.

As my eyes wandered at her bottom, I realize, she was only wearing lacy panties with a garter belt and hosiery (tights that are holding with the garter belt). On top of that, she was wearing it with black pumps that had red sole (Christian Louboutin).

"Like what you see, Li?" she asked, looking at me suggestively with her mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update, I had lots of exams and I was lacking inspiration. What do you think this kidnapping is all about? Is Syaoran's only dreaming?<p>

Thanks for giving me reviews!


End file.
